Of course! It just HAD to be me!
by Deathoverdignity
Summary: Raika knew it would be a bad day when she realised that Yusuke Urameshi and co. had began following her. All she wanted was to live quietly with her psychotic family in peace! Was that too much to ask? OC Rated for language and overprotective brothers!
1. In which Raika is rudely awaken

**_Disclaimer: _**-_ Yu Yu Hakusho and all that is in it does not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this and is written purely for entertainment. Raika and family belong to me._

**_A/N:_** _Hi all and welcome to the very first fic I have ever posted onto this site! I'm actually going back on my oath that I would __never post anything without having finished the story first, but at the rate I'm going, if I stick to that method I will finally get a story posted in around 2025! So I am starting this, a new story, and updating it as I write it! This story has been pretty insistent about getting its face out there! I know here its going and, provided I don't get bored, it will be a long one! If bad language offends, turn away now! Oh, and there wont be pairing in **this **story but I think that by the end of it, you will definitely get the idea on who will **eventually **become the pairing! Hope you enjoy!_

_**Summary:** Raika was pretty paranoid once she realised that Yusuke Urameshi and co. had begun following her and her family. All she wanted was to live quietly with her psychotic family in peace! Was that too much to ask?? But with the Spirit Detectives eyes focussed on her and her brothers, she realises that her family secret is not going to stay secret for much longer! I am not planning a pairing for this part of the story, but in the next story there will be, provided my characters don't rebel against me! (Does anyone else ever feel that we don't write the characters, but they write themselves? Sometimes I feel like I have no control over them!_

**

* * *

****Chapter one**

Will I tell you what the nicest, warmest, cosiest part of the day is? You know when you just wake up on a slow rainy day, and you can hear the soft patter of the rain on the window? When you're so snug and comfortable and built inside your vary own protective cocoon where no one can reach you and your mind is blissfully blank and empty, a place where you can simply exist. Yeah, that was me right now…Or it would have been if I couldn't hear my twin brother Raikou snoring louder than an air jet taking off beside me…Or the sound of one of my other brothers screaming at whoever had stolen the bathroom when he had _clearly _called it first at the top his voice just outside my door. Oh, and the sound of yet _another _brother catching his toe on the corner of the bed and giving the whole house a brilliant show of his colourful vocabulary. But besides all that, I was all cosy in my bed without a care in the world…honestly! BANG!

"RISE AND SHINE O FRUITS OF MY LOINS!!"

….Okay just forget about it! Hell, it was exactly like any other morning in my damn house! Loud, uncomfortable and crowded, with the mandatory punch up between which ever happened to be my more grumpier of brothers, Raikou waking me up with the fog horn lodged in his throat at an ungodly hour and my lunatic of a Dad making some weird comment with his uncanny ability to make even the most loose and carefree of people to go silent and stare at their shoes. Bloody family!

"Shut up Dad!" I growled in a failed attempt of trying to be threatening but the lunatic was unstoppable in the morning.

Dad reached Raikou first and pulled his warm cover off him. I clapped my hands over my ears at the predicted shriek as Raikou shrieked at the sudden drop of temperature.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!!" Raikou, one of my many brothers and twin (unfortunately) hopped onto his feet onto his bed, brandishing a fist at Dad who just stood there in his annoyingly innocent way, meek smile and a "who, me?" look plastered on his face. I eyed him warily as he turned his attention to me. I clutched my blanket protectively. Not _this _morning.

"Are we going to have to do this the hard way Raika?" Dad asked me, hands clasped in front of him, preparing for his daily ritual torture.

I narrowed my eyes and grasped my warm, warm blankets tighter. He didn't grab my bloody blanket. He just tipped my entire mattress over!!

"WAAAAHH!" I yelled as I fell hard on my ass, and lets not leave this important detail out, the floor was _fucking freezing!!_

"OKAY! I'm up Dad, I'm up!" Me and Raikou glared as we watched our mental Dad fist the air in victory and took out the dreaded Notebook.

"Hahah! Kids 0 Me, great Master and benefactor 430! Once again I got you all up off your lazy asses! GODS I am just _fabulous!_" I glared as coldly as I could from my rumpled state on the ground, my long black and most likely horribly tangled hair covering my eyes.

"Dad?"

"Yes, oh loser daughter of mine?"

"…Just go and make breakfast…"

"Of course!!" he proclaimed, hands on hips in a classic Super-hero pose.

He marched out of my room, leaving the door open to the elements and stomped loudly down the stairs.

"And if you all aren't down here in ten minutes, I'm coming back up with the hose!"

My eyes widened…He wasn't joking! I learned that the hard way last week. Shuddering from the memory, I glanced out of my door, squatted on my bedroom floor to see the varying zombified forms of my brothers queuing outside the bathroom. Besides having a psycho for a Father, that was one the worst downsides of living in a family with six children! Getting to the bathroom first could only be accomplished with knives, arsenic and a heavy duty tank and calling in several favours to God and possibly the Devil! Sighing, I pulled myself to my feet and slumped across the tiny bedroom I share with my twin brother. I couldn't really complain about that though. My three other brothers had to share a room that was only a _little_ bit bigger than this one! I got an INFINTE amount more of privacy than they do! We only lived in a three bedroom house, and with a total of seven people in the house, we all had to make our little sacrifices…Developing super human bladder control being one of them!

Kicking Raikou out of the room and slamming the door behind him, I dejectedly put on the Blue monstrosity that was my school uniform, equipped with cliché perverted skirt, and sailor type top. I still prided myself on one thing however. I didn't care _how_ much detention I got (not that it really mattered. Who actually _went_ to detention?), I will NEVER wear that yellow neckerchief! Ever. Still, the uniform did not suit me! I managed to look _swallowed_ by the thing! I don't know how the other girls managed to get that form fitting sleakness, but we sure as hell don't buy our uniforms in the same place because my uniform seems to just…hang on me. Okay, it didn't help that had all the curves of a ironing board but still! It defied the laws of physics!

I sighed. My name is Raika Wakahisa, and I am disturbingly average looking. Glowering at my image in the mirror, I brushed my long, straight hair back over my eyes and proceeded to fight my never ending battle with tangles, a battle I fear shall never truly be won. Yeah, I was about as average as dishwater! If I were a dog, I'd be that scruffy looking mongrel that is so interbred that it has no breed! The types which frequent dumps a lot. And ya know, that wouldn't be a problem for me. Really, I don't really care about my looks at all, if it weren't for one thing. Apparently, all my brothers were blessed with the beauty in the genetic lottery, because most of my days are spent glaring at their fan club and going over my daily insult quota by a long shot! Now riddle me this! Why the hell is my entire family a pack of God damned Adonis and here I am, an insignificant Echo! I'm known only as the Wakahisa boys' little sister! Another on of life little jokes.

Just like how it landed me as the only girl in a huge family of men! It meant that I couldn't even fix my average looks with makeup like other sane girls do! Because the _moment_ I put on even a _hint_ of lipstick, ill have all five of my brothers swarming me demanding to know who I was trying to impress, if I had a boy friend, what was his name, until they got into such hysterics that they would go _hunting_ again. Oh yes, this has happened before. Poor Yuki. All he did was ask for a loan of a pencil. And the whole fiasco ended in suspensions for all, and all because I dared to ware a bit of lip gloss. I have since learned my lesson.

With a hearty sigh, I pulled my door open and pushed my way past Raikou to head downstairs.

"Took your bloody time Raika!"

"Go screw yourself Raikou! Because no else will!"

After my morning pleasantries with my dearest twin, I made my way through my tiny house, and into our small but very used kitchen, most of which was taken up by the large circular table in the middle to accommodate all seven of us. Slumping onto my chair, several eggs, bacon and other artery clogging grease was piled onto my plate by Dad, who was equipped with apron, chef's hat and oven mitts, _even though he didn't need them!_ I tucked into it quickly, in a vain attempt to kick start my still sleeping brain.

Looking to my right, I wasn't surprised to see my oldest brother Arashi bright eyed and bushy tailed as always. The crazy man was quite evil and demented, she was certain of it. No one who got up at the ungodly hours that he did could be sane. He looked as immaculate as always, his slightly darker uniform ironed and neat, a male replica of her own. At nineteen, he was in his final year in high school, but since the Junior High and Senior High were all under the same school, Sarayashiki high, and they all even had their classes in the same building. Arashi was always so stoic intense, and while the entire school fawned over him like lost puppies (Oh Arashi you're so smart! Oh Arashi you're so _strong! Oh Arashi, _blah blah and blah!), most people couldn't hold a conversation with him. Raika knew why they couldn't though. Arashi took eye contact to hold other level. He didn't even _blink!_ Raika found it hilarious, and knew for a fact that he did it purely for intimidation purposes.

To Arashi's right, looking far more human with black circles around his eyes and munching dazedly on cornflakes and orange juice (he hadn't realised that there was no milk yet) was the middle kid, sixteen year old Ikazuchi who was by far the worst out of the lot of us when it came to mornings. Ikazuchi or simply "Ika" which we all had abbreviated out of annoyance many years before, was in the year ahead of myself and Raikou and was the schools' veteran "Mr. Athletic". He was the best at any sport he took his mind to. Captain of the swim team, the track team, the football team, the basketball team...unfortunately, what he made-up for in athletics, he lacked in the brains department. All of his siblings had agonised for hours with him, attempting to explain this maths problem, or that Chemistry formula, just to keep him passing, keep him afloat. He tried his best, but most of the time, it never clicked. The school let him away with a lot, with the amount of awards and wins he brought in for them, but eventually the school would be unable to turn a blind eye and Raika dreaded that day.

"Morning Raika…" Arashi murmured quietly, eyes reading the morning newspaper carefully.

"Mornin' Arashi. Disgustingly awake as always I see?"

"Yup. Say morning to your sister Ika!" said Arashi with a sharp thump to his brothers' arm.

"Nyargh!"

I assumed that that translated as "Greeting dearest sister. Salutations. Now leave me alone before I put this butter knife into an unpleasant orifice".

I gave a final yawn and a hearty shake, chomping on a slice of toast, watching the last of my dear brethren stumble into the kitchen. I took in Raikou and Kaze, my second oldest brother, both of whom were still in their pyjamas. Great! If I stall I _might_ be able to skip school so long as Arashi, Ika and Shusui, the last of my brothers, go on ahead without me. Arashi, Ika and Shusui where always the go getters of the family in school. Arashi with general bossiness lead the pack, Ika with his amazing physical condition and Shusui, my mild tempered seventeen year old sibling, headed up the brains department. They were the achievers and were appropriately worshipped as Gods in the school. But me, Raikou and Kaze? We were different. We had nothing great going for us in either of those fields. We probably could if we _tried _but that was where we were so different to the others. We were lazy bums. Slackers. If we did bother going to school, we were sleeping for most of it. Well, we made up for it where it counted.

"Dad? We have training today?" I asked, gulping back some orange juice. We all turned as one to Dad who was cleaning some pots in the sink, luminous rubber gloves and all. He turned in one swift motion. It was always in moments like these that we all were reminded that beneath the insanity, hilarity and weirdness that was our Dad, he was so much more than that. Hell, when he wanted to be, like he was now, Dad could look intimidating in a floral pattered apron and yellow rubber gloves.

"Yes Raika, you know damned well that we have training today! And if you, Raikou or Kaze are late like you were last week, there will be _repercussions!_" said Dad, eyes flashing. All three of us nodded slowly, looking back at our breakfasts until we heard Dad whistling again. That meant we were in the all clear. Kaze was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Dad? Can we take the contacts out when we get home? They are _really _starting to bug me!"

"You know the answer to that."

"But Dad, come on! We'll be at home! And besides, I think I'm fucking allergic to the bloody new hair dye you got!"

"Watch your tongue! And really? Your roots showing already?" asked Dad, looking at Kaze's scalp carefully. And yes, there it was, a minute line of white showing at the very edge.

This was the one place where I wasn't quite so average. Most girls didn't have to dye their hair once a week so that no one would notice their white roots. Most girls didn't have to ware coloured contacts to hide the true pigment devoid coloured eyes. Most girls didn't have to train three times a week just so that they didn't blow up random buildings when they sneezed. Most girls didn't have to move every three years when their fathers got too paranoid to be around any longer.

Shusui snorted and raised his hand, drawing electrons around the space in his hand together, spinning them faster and faster, gathering them further and more compact together, his hand forming a small, highly charged electrical ball out of thin air.

"Yeah, I'm itching for a bit of a train. I'm starting to get a little angsty with all the pent up energy I've been storing this week!" The ball was absorbed into the skin of his hand, causing a shudder to pass visibly through Shusui.

Most girls didnt ahve conversations like these at breakfast. That is because most girls and their family aren't Lightning demons!

* * *

_A/N: So this is the beginning! Yes, I realise it is a bit boring, but I need everyone to get a feel of all the characters, as all the brothers are going to be fairly prominant figures in the story! Hope you enjoy! ANd now the madatory begging! Please review! I would like your opinions, whether they are good or bad!_


	2. In which Raika has a bad day

**_Disclaimer: _**-_ Yu Yu Hakusho and all that is in it does not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this and is written purely for entertainment. Raika and family belong to me._

**_A/N: _**_-Hi again people! Well, I'm going to introduce her to the "gang" in this chapter! Obviously, since she is in the same school and year as Yusuke and Kuwabara, she already knows them to a degree but they would have no reason to socialise all that much. Oh, and for the record, I LOVE Keiko! But Raika only knows her as the bossy bitch that keeps getting into her business, please bear that in mind. This is "Raika" bashing Keiko, not me!_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

Me, Raikou and Kaze were all literally shoved through the door by Dad, who waved all pleasantly at us as we scowled.

"Arashi, Shusui! If I find out they skip today, I'm coming after you two!"

Ah, dear old Dad. Only he can make death threats sound perky.

Yeah, so much for skipping school that day! Oh no, not with the jail wardens on either side. This had become almost a tradition with us now. Kaze would try to make a run for it and Shusui would tackle him to the ground. Raikou, in an attempt to make a break for it would be caught two metres ahead and dragged back by the ear by Arashi and Ika would grab me by my elbow, _just in case. _And they're off! Aaaaaannnnd Kaze takes the lead with Shusui on his tail and it looks like it's gonna be a close one, will today finally be Kazes' day? And _no, _down he goes! Raikou decides to take the defensive and jumps over a parked car but it seems like Arashi got there first! Disappointing day at the races by far Bob, disappointing indeed!

And there is the hand at my elbow. It was standing there, watching Kaze and Shusui kill each other and rolling very close to the doggy doo that they both had failed to see that I noticed something strange. I sensed a cat in the tree that was beside us. I _sensed _it.

First let me explain something. As previously stated, myself and my family are fundamentally demons. Now I and my brothers have never really considered ourselves "demons" per se. I mean, we have never even seen the legendary Makai, never even seen another Demon besides those within our family and to be honest, the only demonic thing we do is our tri-weekly training. While biologically we are demons, inside we are just the average cowering human!

But back to the point about me being able to sense the bloody cat! Dad left the Makai illegally and was in constant fear of being captured. Don't ask me any more than that, because Dad lips were sealed tight on the matter. Unfortunately, the problem with our particular race of Demon is that we can be sensed light years away because of an irritating physiological detail!

You know how I said we were Lightning demons? Yeah, well, that's just a severely simplified version. We are more like _electricity _demons, or even electron demons. And our bodies unconsciously absorb rogue electrical currents, even static! It's all stored up inside. And while this wouldn't be a problem if we lived in, say, a desert, but living in a place where we are constantly surrounded by lights, electrical power stations, TV's, radio waves, microwaves, in a place where life depends almost solely on electricity, well, lets just say the amount of energy we absorb is no small thing!

That's the reason why we have to train at least three times a week. Our bodies have no natural outlet for all that energy. It just keeps building and building, and hence makes us a big giant "WE ARE HERE! COME GET US!" for anyone with even the slightest spiritual awareness. And so, since our birth, Dad has made each of us wear a cloaking necklace. It hides our energies, condenses our spiritual vibration and sends most of it back inside us. No one would notice that we have no energy at all unless it was pointed out to them.

The necklaces tend to be a tad dangerous though. All that condensed energy just leaks right back inside us. They were originally designed as torture tools, where the person is burned alive from the inside with their own power. But we were born as natural containers and they do no harm to us. All we have to do is spend a little of that energy a few times a week and we're right as rain. But here's the problem.

I forgot to put mine on this morning.

I was lucky in that I trained last night and released most of my energy, and I wasn't exactly a giant target sign, but anyone close enough to see me with spiritual awareness will get a bit of a shock! Now how to say this without my brothers murdering me?

"Em…Guys?" I said, waiting for my fighting brothers to turn their attention back onto me. Ika was no longer paying any attention, all focussed on baiting Arashi and Raikou into a fist fight. I had two options. I could tell the brothers and get my ass kicked, or I could sneak off and let them all be none the wiser? Hmm… decisions, decisions. With a quiet step back from my brothers, I turned tail and fled, glad to see that none of them had noticed me high tailing it.

I wiped my forehead. Thank God for that! Maybe, just _maybe _I can sneak past Dad without giving him a nervous breakdown over this. I'm not in the mood for moving again…

Running down the street, I jumped over the park wall, hoping that I could hop it over my back wall which faced the green. Unfortunately, it wasn't until I jumped off the eight foot wall that I realised that there was a person right below it.

"OUTTA THE WAY!!!" I screamed, but not soon enough. Oh well…at least my landing was cushioned. I looked down to see who I more than likely killed and was surprised when I saw the familiar Green clothes of a certain classmate.

"Urameshi? What the hell are _you _doing here?" I snapped, still sitting quite comfortably on my landing cushion. He glanced up dizzily, eyes focussing on the small meteor. Nope, it was no Meteor, it was the Wakahisa girl!

"What the hell am _I _doing here? _YOU'RE JUST THE ONE WHO FELL OUTTA THE SKY!"_ Urameshi shouted.

Damn, I forgot that the boy had a set of lungs on him. I sat up awkwardly, testing my legs for broken joints. Nope, all clear. I offered Urameshi a hand who then took it disdainfully. Little idiot. Urameshi and me were never on great terms. We were both always loners, and we used to occasionally ditch class now and again together, but we were never more than brief acquaintances. I guess some people just clash. And now that he was all lovely-duvvy with the Class busybody, and making kissy faces with Kuwabara, he's become even _more _unbearable. I preferred them both when they were clobbering each other. At least they were entertaining then!

"What are you doing sneaking around back here anyway Urameshi? Waiting for your girlfriend?" I sneered. Urameshi narrowed his eyes. Ooooh I'm so scared!

"Keiko isn't coming."

"Who mentioned Keiko? I was talking about Kuwabara!"

"WHAT!!?"

With a snigger, I sprinted off leaving the fuming fighter standing there looking like an angry tomato.

"You wouldn't be such a damn bitch if you didn't have your brothers back you up Wakahisa!" he called after me and I did what any other sensible girl would do. Gave him the finger of course!

I sprinted through the park, wincing as the mud from last nights rain splattered my legs. Ew. I finally made it to the large separating wall that led over to my back garden. Just as I began my jump, I saw Kuwabara standing about ten metres away, looking very confused, standing as still as a statue.

"Yo Kuwabara!" I shouted over to him, causing him to jump. "You're boyfriend is over on the other side of the park. Give him a big kiss for me will ya?" I sniggered, jumping the wall.

Kazuma Kuwabara sensed something. His tickle feeling was going off like a siren on all sides, there was a demon near by! And a big one at that. But...he looked around at the empty space of grass around him. There was nothing there... He wondered whether he had finally lost his marbles when the tickle feeling came back like an anvil in the gut! Where the hell was it?! He looked to the sky, expecting something huge, a giant maybe, with big meaty muscles, huge sharp teeth and a hundred feet high.

"Yo Kuwabara!" He jumped, turning around to see Raika Wakahisa climbing over her garden wall… spirit energy smacked him like a punch from Urameshi hard. What the hell?

"You're boyfriend is over on the other side of the park. Give him a big kiss for me will ya?"

Now normally he wouldn't have let a comment like that slide, but this was just fucking weird. He gave his head a small shake. Nah, had to be wrong. His Tickle sense was just short circuiting or something. After all, he'd been doing a lot of missions lately. Looking back at the small, awkward girl, he felt a little better about himself. After all, he'd been going to school with her for the past three years and never once had he got the tickle feeling around her…But the knot in his stomach didn't go away.

"AHHHH" CRASH. That was the sound of me falling, after being stuck in the upstairs toilet window, falling to the ground outside.

"Ouch" Yes, that summed the whole situation up nicely. But at least I had the bloody necklace! Yay. Now all I have to do is get my legs to obey my brain and get to school on time and Daddy-kins will be clueless!

"Oh my sweet little girl. Will you ever learn that your father is all knowing?"

Oh joy.

Glancing up at the still young looking face of my Dad, I grinned gingerly. Dad told me that our race can live up to 500 years. Dad never told us his age, but he said he was middle age…did that make him around forty years old or two hundred and fifty years old?

"Eh, Dad? I can explain _everything!_"

"Of course you can"

And so I was dumped unceremoniously outside my school in Dad's car, just as my brothers made it there, each raising an eyebrow. Head down, I rushed out of the car and joined my brothers, all of us desperate to get away from the tsunami of embarrassment that our Dad would try to wash over us.

"Popkins!" I winced. Oh God. "Don't forget to buy some of that calamine lotion on your way home! You know how you and Raikou keep getting those weird spots on our back and I think there might be bugs in your bed! Oh and the rest of you! You're all grounded for a month! What did I tell you about getting them all to school eh? Farewell children of mine!"

I will repeat this, just so you understand my mortification. Oh God. Well, at least Urameshi didn't have to see…

"Hey "Popkins", is the ickle baby grounded? Aw, you'd better get those spots checked out! You never know, could be something serious!" And lo and behold, Yusuke Urameshi. I am fortunes fool. Fortunately, While I may be fortunes fool, I also have five very tall, older.

"You have something to say to our sister Urameshi!" Shusui growled, all five of them rounding on Urameshi in an instant. I sniggered. Now and again, the overprotective thing was pretty damned good!

"This is between me and Raika!" Urameshi instantly went on the defensive, fists at the sides and Kuwabara ready for a fight behind him. Kaze pushed through the circle, right into Urameshi's face.

"Any problem of my Sisters, is a problem of mine!" This caused a moments pause. Kaze was basically the schools older version of Yusuke, reputation and all. And he fought like a God. Fighting Kaze, whether he won or not, would inevitably end in at the very least a broken bone. Thankfully it didn't have to come down to that. A blue _thing _butted in.

"Yusuke! You just can't stay out of a fight, can you?" the blue haired _thing _said in a voice so god awfully cheerful that I considered bursting my eardrums just to make sure I would never have to hear her again. "Anyway, enough of this kids stuff! The big man needs a word with you! You too Kuwabara, and quickly!"

Urameshi snorted at this.

"Don't you mean the 'little man'?" Urameshi glared at Kaze. "You got lucky!"

"Oh my, the originality!" I teased, giving me a final glare before he stormed off with the _thing_.

Heh, bet Keiko wouldn't like that! We so won that! With that the bell rang, and we all filled into the building. Saying goodbye to the rest, me and Raikou strolled to class, me snapping randomly at whichever girls had stopped to swoon over Raikou. If I ever got like that, I would have to shoot myself. It was too pathetic. Storming through the class, me and Raikou took our seats at the end and proceeded to get ready for a good sleep. That was, until the mega-bitch arrived. This day could _not _get any worse!

"Raika! You _have _to start handing in your homework assignments! The teachers are all giving out to _me _as well as you, and as class president, I am responsible for the class image! You too Raikou! Our class has one of the worst attendance averages and…"

"Keiko?" I said wearily, shooting several lightning ball sup her ass in my mind.

"Y-Yes?"

"Look at me. Now look at Raikou? Now does it _look _like we give a shit about what you think? Now take your hypocritical ass away from my personal space and go ask your boyfriend why the attendance average is down eh?"

Yeah, okay. Maybe I was a little harsh and I might have been a little guilty when she started to tear up. She _was _just doing her job. But God damn it, with these type of people you need a stern hand and she is _always_ up in my business! And ever since she got with Urameshi, she doesn't even raise her voice at him! I might have been a little nicer if she didn't play favourites but Ill be damned if I'm going to take her shit while Urameshi gets away with it!

"Damn sis…" said Raikou, grinning at Keiko's retreating form. "Remind me not to get on your bad side!"

I chuckled and settled down for a quick nap. Little did I know that this would be my most stress free moment for a very, very long time.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay people, now that I've got the necessary info out of the way, I can start on the actual story. Next chapter: Maybe Raika's moment of forgetfulness caused more than Kuwabara freaking out! Next chapter is the gang's POV! Have the Wakahisa's been found out? Review please! I want to know how you like it? And what I could do to improve. Every author needs a critical eye to keep us in check! _


	3. In which Raika is in a heap of crud

**_Disclaimer: _**-_ Yu Yu Hakusho and all that is in it does not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this and is written purely for entertainment. Raika and family belong to me._

**_A/N: _**_-Wow, three chapters already…yeah, I'm sad. But I dropped outta college so I got free time on my hands!! Here's where the metaphorical shite hits the fan for Raika and her family. Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Yusuke's POV**

Dammit! I _knew _I should have stayed in my god damned bed today! I should have just given up and called it a day the moment I drank that half a bottle of chunky, gone off milk. But no, did I listen to myself? And like an idiot, I actually decided to _go to school_ just so Keiko wouldn't break something next time I saw her. But what tipped me off to the fact that this day was going to be One Of Those Days was the giant heap of bony of frustration that decided to fly off a stupid wall, (for reasons I'm not even going to _try _to understand), and right onto my fucking back!

And of course, it just HAD to be Raika Wakahisa, Sarayashiki junior high's number one most untouchable female! Not that anyone would _want _to touch the shrieking little witch, but on the off chance that someone was insane enough to want to, they'd have all their fingers broken by the Wakahisa mafia, or The Brothers. She never fought her own battles, just let her knights in shining armour do it for her! And that psychopath Kaze was the worst of them! And people thought that _I _was just a younger version of _him…losers._

And to top an already _fantastic _day off, now Koenma is shitting a brick over this next mission so much that he's come to Ningenkai to give it to us all personally. But, it isn't _exactly _a bad thing. I need to let off a bit of stream. I tuned to Botan, who was as usual yapping away, but I have a handy ability of turning any word that comes out of Botan's mouth to white noise.

"So Botan, what's the big deal then? What are we looking at? Giant, murderous demons? Evil, killer plague which will be released unless we bend over backwards?" I asked lazily, hands behind my neck. I just wanted to get this over with.

"Emm, not _exactly_, no! But we are all very excited about this! You'll just have to wait for Koenma to fill in the details!" said Botan, once again proving that she was perhaps the most useless being in the known universe.

Anyway, we made it to the Astroturf beside the swings where we were supposed to be meeting baby face. Ah, as always Kurama and Hiei were already there. What the hell was it with them? They were either way too early and looking superior to you, or arriving too late when I was half killed and they sweep in to take all the glory. Stupid demons. I nodded to Kurama and Hiei who were both lounging around in that sickeningly annoying way that screamed "Yes, we're better than you." Something that nearly _all _demons I've ever met seem to have.

Yeah, and then about five years was taken off my life when some_thing _popped up behind me and put its hand on my shoulder. .

"BASTARD! Don't you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I yelled but was ignored by all. Koenma cleared his throat, pacifier sucking thoughtfully as he placed his hands behind his back.

"All right people, listen up! I've called you here in such short notice for a reason! During the past hour, we've finally got evidence of the whereabouts of a very dangerous fugitive criminal that had been missing for the past nineteen years!"

Taking out a small portable screen, he raised it up in the air for all to see. What the hell? I _knew _that face from somewhere! The figure was tall, huge and looked like he could snap a man in two without breaking a sweat. He had long, straight shoulder length white hair, and creepy pigment free eyes. White eyes around a single black pupil. Damn they were freaky. But still…he seemed so _familiar._

"_This _is Raidon, one of the few remaining of a certain breed of Lightening demons. These demons were all called for execution two decades ago for their horrendous crimes against a peaceful tribe of Blood demons, which only used animal blood in their rituals. Raidon in particular, who was a vicious general in their army, slaughtered thousands of men, women and children during their campaign. But on the eve of their defeat, as the order for the genocide of his people was sent out by the Blood demons, Raidon escaped into Ningenkai with his pregnant wife. They were some of the last of their breed."

Kuwabara frowned at Koenma in confusion.

"Eh, so what is it you want us to do? Find him or kill him?"

"You stupid lummox! What do you think? We cannot let the Blood demons _kill_ him but he must be held accountable for his crimes! Its an apprehension mission!" Shouted Koenma, his blood pressure shooting through the roof. The past hour had been a virtual nightmare. The second they had picked up on the minute energy reading, the Blood chieftain had been breathing over his neck…Of course, it wasn't quite so easy as simply beating him up and shipping him off to the dungeons anymore.

"There is more you need to know! This case has to be handled with some delicacy…I mentioned that his wife was pregnant yes? Well, Raidon had a son. And from what preliminary reports say, that wasn't his only offspring. We found him in this area, but now he had six children, all raised human. It changes the situation somewhat…"

No. Way. There was only one family that large in the area! But now I could place where I've seen that face…Only it was hanging out of a car window calling his daughter "Popkins"…

"Oh you are _joking_ me! You're trying to tell me that the Wakahisa family are actually demons? You're saying that the man who calls his daughter "Popkins" is actually the slaughterer of thousands of innocent people? He drives a Mini! No Demons drive MINI'S!"

"Ah, you know them then?" asked Koenma, eyebrows raised. God damn it! This whole nightmare was impossible! He didn't like ay of them, but they sure as hell weren't demons! They _couldn't _be… I shot a glare at Koenma.

"Raika Wakahisa is in my class. I know her years and I got to school with her five brothers. And let me tell you something! Annoying bitch though she is, she is no demon! We would have _noticed _something!"

Koenma sighed tiredly and replaced the mini screen into his shirt.

"No, you wouldn't have. Do you think Raidon would allow his kids to give our their demonic spiritual energy? No, he's done something to them…Only whatever he gave them failed one of them an hour ago because our sensors picked her up in a minute. We have to go about this like the book. I haven't got _exact _proof about this, which I need. I want you to tail them, wait for proof of what they are, and the moment you do, you bring in Raidon kicking and screaming!"

"What about the children?" asked the ever sensible Kurama. "I live only a street down from the Wakahisa's and I know them well enough. They wouldn't survive if you deported them to the Makai… To be honest, I never placed their father with the legendary Raidon, but I can see the resemblance now! The children wont let us take their Father without a fight!"

"We'll figure that out when we get to it!" I sighed, Responsible boss as always. "Just track them for now! They aren't going anywhere. Find me some proof! Now I have to head back to the office, those Blood chiefs are out on the hunt." And with that, Koenma and Botan disappeared, leaving us to clean up their mess as usual.

"So how are we gonna go about this then? Me and Kuwabara can tail Raika and Raikou during the day. Kurama, you said that you live near them yeah? You take them in the afternoon then, try to get a look into their house! And Hiei, you got night watch. I cant believe this crap…They may be lunatics, but I never pegged them as demons!"

Hiei decided to add to the conversation, a minor miracle. He didn't even being with a "hn".

"You fool! You haven't seen them as demons because they have been raised human! There was nothing abnormal to see. They've probably never even seen any other demons…"

There was a few moments silence. I hate it when missions got personal…I never liked Raika, but I knew how much she depended on her family. I had to tear that apart.

"I still don't see how a man who drives a Mini is an ex-warlord!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay people. Raika is in trouble now! Next chapter, Raika smells a rat! Review!!_


	4. In which Raika smells a rat

**_Disclaimer: _**-_ Yu Yu Hakusho and all that is in it does not belong to me. I am making no profit out of this and is written purely for entertainment. Raika and family belong to me._

**_A/N: _**_- Yayness people! I have un-dropped out of college… I expect hearty round of applause…waits So I hope everyone of you have had a merry Christmas and I apologise for the lack of update as Christmas has been insane! And then there as the now blurry day of my eighteenth (there was a very ugly, molesting stripper…I think…I can't remember very much to be honest. I am quite surprised I didn't need my stomach pumped. On the plus side though, I got my dragon tattoo, which I love dearly, despite the insane itchiness of it. This chapter I am introducing a little of their demonic side. Enjoy!_

* * *

Today was not a good day.

"OUCH!"

That was the sound of me getting my entire body slammed into a huge metallic wall by my ever-so-loving brother Arashi, who was smirking like a lunatic. I groaned and generally felt sorry for myself. Hell, I deserve a little itty bitty moment of self-pity, alright? I don't know what Dad was thinking pairing me with Arashi anyway. Arashi might be Mister Mellow in everyday life but as soon as he gets into a fight, I suspect the wandering ghost of Ted Bundy possesses him. Closet sadists are the worst!

I looked up at "Mr. Incredible", shooting him my best glare, (which actually just made me look like I needed glasses) and pulled myself painfully to my feet, a smoking circle in my clothes at my chest where Arashi just slammed a fully charged lightning ball into me. He summoned another effortlessly, its' swirling, yellow-blue surface crackling dangerously.

"Come on Rai-rai!" he teased. Asshole. "Maybe we should just give up now on our ickle baby sis and just call it a day! I mean, none of us ever expect you to be able to compete with the likes of us…"

I loved when Arashi got into his little "tease" sessions. He can never resist them. He's just like one of those moustached, silent movie villains who pause to gloat while waiting for the train to run over the helpless woman. And what's even better is that his little ego trips left him wide open to attack.

Feigning exhaustion, I began forming a lightning ball in my hand which rested behind my back, cursing the snail slow speed. Arashi was a genius and was by far the best fighter of us all in terms of demonic technique, next to Ika, but I took a little more time in focusing my energy. I allowed myself a small grin as he continued his waffling about my "inferior powers". As fast as I could, I shot the ball hard towards Arashi's torso, so fast that he couldn't dodge in time, sending him flying towards the opposite end of the training room. But Arashi was quick, and had sent his own ball hurling towards me before mine hit.

Luckily for me, I was skilled at static shields, which were areas of highly charged static surrounding the body. They need next to no focusing skills and merely required pumping out massive amounts of energy into a wide surface area. And since I have the attention span of an inebriated gold fish, this was a very good thing indeed. That was my problem with Lightning balls. I just had such a hard time focusing.

I recoiled as I felt the force of his own ball reverberate through my shield, but the energy dissolved and was absorbed, giving me a precious power boost. Summoning every ounce of control I had within me, I pelted Arashi with a storm of, in retrospect, badly aimed lightning bolts.

It was, perhaps, not my most thought out of attacks. I winced as I glanced at the aftermath.

"What the hell Raika!"

"Watch it you idiot!"

"And the prize for the sibling with the least amount of brain cells goes to RAIKA!"

I watched as my brothers dived away from my onslaught but _they_ hadn't mattered at the time. All that had mattered was wiping that God damned smirk off Arashi's girly face!

"Match OVER." boomed Daddy-kin's voice from across the hall where Raikou and Kaze were beating the ever loving pulp out of each other in hand to hand. Or at least they were until they were both slammed with my ever so slightly over-enthusiastic lightning bolts…Whoops.

I struck my best "innocent" pose, knowing it would work with less probability than Urameshi declaring his undying, eternal love to Kaze. I looked around the large underground training hall that Dad had constructed before we all moved in, and winced at the damage I had just caused. Lights were hanging off the roof, reinforced steel punch bags had actually _melted _(damn, but those things are expensive! So long pocket money…) and worse of all, I noticed as I watched Dad charge his way over to me, I singed his fighting clothing…Pray for me.

He stopped right short of knocking me over, my nose pressed into his chest until I braced myself and looked up to meet the colourless eyes of Raidon.

"I am _shamed _to consider such a low breed of demon my daughter! Were we in war, and were you not as pathetic as you are, you would have not only decimated any enemy within a twenty metre radius, but also any foreign allies fighting around you! Get out of my sight Raika."

Okay, I think I should explain this aspect of Dad. Now, you see, my Dad is probably the biggest goofball who ever walked this earth. He's kind, loving, and horrifyingly embarrassing. However, once he gets into "battle" mode, he is all business. Seriously. He snapped Kaze's arm a few years ago because he dared to back talk him during a session.

Actually, to be perfectly honest, he's terrifying when he gets like this. He becomes…_large._ He stands a little straighter, his eyes, without the contact lenses, become so arrogant and his lips curl into a sneer. We cease being his children. We become his soldiers. And this is another reason why we never ask Dad about his past… To be honest, we are just scared to learn what a man like him was capable of.

Anyway, I make my walk of shame away from the Danger Zone, feeling Dad's eyes burn a hole in my back. That man could put Superman to shame! I lurch over to the bench where Ika is leaning against one of the huge cloaking statues which hide our energy levels from the universe, smirking in a very brotherly "haha!" that only veteran older brothers can achieve.

"What the _hell _was _that _Raika? You're lucky Dad didn't knock you across the room!"

Ah, the joy of Siblings. They take the art of "kicking you when you're down" to a whole new dimension.

"Yeah yeah, Ika. Like you're any better at Lightning shots!"

"Better than _that, _at least," smirked Ika. Prick.

I just _wasn't_ in the mood for superior brothers at the moment, so in a whirl of stereotypical dramatic females the world over, I flicked my hair and stormed off up the stairs and smashed the door behind me hard enough to cause the wall to shake. The effect was ruined a bit though. I had to run back in and replace my contacts before I left the safety of the training room.

Ignoring the snorting Ika as much as was physically possible, I rushed to the tiny changing room and rooted around for my brown contacts. Looking into the mirror, I frowned at the sight of my eyes. I know this sounds kind of freaky and all but, I was kind of weirded out by the sight of my own eyes. They wouldn't even be so bad if it wasn't for the lone black pupil, drifting in an endless sea of white. Ha! Got poetic there didn't I? Seriously though, our eyes looked like a single turd in a snowdrift!

So with that all cleared, I made my way out of the hall and up the stairs back into the real world. Now, you would think a girl ho lives with six men would relish getting a little alone time to herself wouldn't you? But living in constant noise and suddenly being in a place quieter than a funeral home…well to be honest it creeps me out. I really need a _little _background noise, know what I mean?

So, grabbing my hand me down luminous yellow jacket (hey, six kids and only one person working doesn't give you an option for fashion sense!), I sauntered my way out of the house. And yes, I reeked and yes, I know I am disgusting but that was another thing living with five brothers passed onto me. Appalling hygiene!

I shivered in the cold, and pulled my collar over my concealing necklace (which I remembered this time!). The nice thing about my house was that, small though it was, it had a nice wide garden, which left a lot of room between my house and the next. It doesn't give much cover you know? I say this because I just saw Shuichi Minamino duck behind my dad's wreck of a car…Yeah I know. Not an everyday sight. I hardly spotted it, but the slight flash of red hair sort of gave him away. How many guys have hair like that?

So, hands in my pocket, I strolled over to the car and casually poked my head around the corner. I suppose he realised I spotted him because he didn't bother getting up from the ground. He refused to look at me though…Yeah…this is just bizarre.

"Um…Yo Shuichi," I said, for lack of anything better to say.

Come on! What do you say when you find a guy known for his… _aloof _nature kneeling behind your Dad's mini? I've lived near the guy for years and I've never said a word to him beyond a casual "hi" in ages.

"Miss Wakahisa," he nodded.

Well…he certainly wasn't going to make this little scene less uncomfortable now was he? I knelt beside him and cocked my head in the same direction he was staring at, determinedly avoiding eye contact.

"So…Nice day huh?"

"Quite nice, yes."

"…Eh…mind telling me what you're doing?"

"…I thought I saw a burglar."

"Where?"

"On your roof."

"Which explains why you ducked for cover when you saw me perfectly."

"…I…did not wish you to think me strange, as I just discovered that what I though was a burglar was just a very large bird."

"A man sized bird?"

"From this distance, it would appear so yes."

"Ah."

He was still staring straight ahead, still as a statue and obviously too embarrassed to move before I did. Someone was going to have to break the strained silence. A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

I stood up quickly and dusted my knees off, and he followed at a much more careful pace. Actually, now that I thought about it, he seemed…_tense. _I mean, more so than usual and for a guy who looked like he was born with a stick up his ass, this was saying something. He was almost defensive. Strange.

"So then Shuichi. Next time you get any of those crime fighting, neighbourhood watch impulses, do us all a favour and fight them. Save us all an awkward conversation or two."

I don't think I ever seen anyone look so painfully uncomfortable in my life. This was actually pretty damn fun! Now, I don't know the guy much, but it isn't pleasant to talk to someone who is a million times richer, smarter and prettier than you. Even more so when said person was a _man._ What right did he have looking like a female model? Oh well, I never did like the bloke too much. He was fifteen and he acted like he was ninety! Who calls someone the same age as themselves "miss" these days?

Anyway, I let him make his grand escape. Wow, I never seen a person look more relieved. Then again, most guys looked relieved to be away from me…I wonder why? With a quick spit to clear out my throat, I stuffed my hands down my pockets and walked to the arcade. I needed noise.

The old arcade was falling apart from wear and tear, and, rather pathetically, its most modern game was Pac Man, but I didn't go there for the games. Nobody did really. It was just a place to hang around in. It was either here or street corners. Our town didn't exactly make you wet yourself with excitement. But funny enough, it was almost empty.

That wasn't the strangest thing though.

Urameshi and Kuwabara were here, in a cloud of idiocy that only the densest of humans can achieve. Speaking with them for more than a minute can be detrimental to your IQ. They should be labelled with a government health warning!

I didn't see much of them these days. Back in the day I couldn't avoid them, particularly Urameshi, since we basically liked the same things and there were only so many places you could go when skipping school but ever since Urameshi pulled his resurrection stunt, and even more uncannily, started palling with Kuwabara, he was nowhere to be seen. So I was surprised to see him hanging around here. And annoyed because he was in _my _seat! Well, let it never be said that Raika Wakahisa passed up a chance to annoy Yusuke Urameshi. It was just one of those things money couldn't buy.

"Oi, Zombie! You're in my seat!"

That was something that always got a good reaction from him. I mean, the kid _died._ I was at his funeral and all! And what do we call people who _should _be pushing up daisies and are instead walking around? That's right, the undead.

And then something…odd…happened. Normally, Yusuke would have reacted to my teasing with an insult and I would respond until we had to be pulled off one another and good times were had by all. Well, good times were had by me. Funny thing is, this time, he just stared at me, shot a quick glance to his idiot sidekick and, I kid you now, _greeted _me.

"What's up with you Wakahisa?" he said, and for the second person today, refused eye contact.

I am officially going insane.

"Wow there Elvis! What was that!?" There. I made fun of his hair. He can't _not _respond. But he just _shrugged._ Have I entered the Twilight Zone or something?

"Just shove off Raika, I'm not in the mood."

"Since when am I Raikato you, _Yusuke_?"

I didn't get an answer. I turned my attention to Kuwabara, who was staring at the floor as if it had sprouted fur and changed colour from the attention he was giving it. What the hell was wrong with people today? Giving up on the pair of them, I began walking away when I heard a nervous voice ask me a question.

"Hey Raika?" said Yusuke, almost pleadingly, "You're Dad…He's a…big man. How does a guy who works from home get so muscled?"

"What the hell kind of question was that Urameshi?"

"Just curious."

"If you must know, we all train in martial arts. You of all people should know that considering the amount of times I've pushed your nose in and if you don't start minding your own business I'll refresh your memory!"

And the look he sent me…It was almost accusing.

"You seem pretty defensive Raika."

"What are you playing at? Do you want a fight?"

I knew I wouldn't win in a fight between myself and Urameshi, but I always got a few digs in and he always went easy on me. He could probably even give Kaze a run for his money. But he just raised his hands in a submissive gesture and got up from his seat, a nervous Kuwabara following him. But what he said as he passed me by scared the hell out of me.

"I'd be careful if I were you Wakahisa…You never know who might be looking for something to pin on you," said Yusuke almost warningly.

It was almost as if he knew…And from the way people were acting around her today…No. That was impossible. But it was funny that Urameshi's 360 mood swing coincided with the day I forgot my necklace…

I waited for Yusuke to be way out of sight before I sprinted home. I needed to be safe, I needed my brothers and I needed my Dad. I knew that he couldn't possibly know that I was a demon. It was impossible, he was probably just trying to psyche me out but the simple _chance _that he _could _know terrified me more than I thought possible. And how no one would look me in the eye…

It looked like everyone was finished training by the time I got home. Dad was dressed in a bright red Hawaiian shirt and was clearly in "Dad" mode again, giant grin growing impossibly wide when he saw me.

"_Princess!_" he shouted, "Where did my only beloved daughter run off to then, eh?"

He had a Hoover in one hand and a duster in the other. I wasn't sure whether I should tell Dad about today. He might panic, and move and that was the last thing in the world any of us wanted. In the end, I just shook my head and showed that I wasn't in the mood for talking. Like that ever stopped my Dad.

He strode across the room in two seconds and crushed me into a rib crushing hug. Oh God.

"WHO HAS MY BABY UPSET!? Why the gloomy look then, Raika my petal? Hmm? Oooooh, I see! My baby has her first crush hasn't she?"

My Dad's trail of thought was too complex and confusing for me to even imagine. Don't ask me how he came to _that _conclusion.

Can you image the reaction a deer would give to a pack of starving wolves if it wandered into its den? Well, imagine that reaction, and it would be basically the reaction my brothers had to that statement.

"No, no, no! Dad you've got it all wrong!" I attempted but too late for damage control.

Identical frowns turned to anger as they all leaned forward simultaneously, trying to get as much information as physically possible. This was going to be another "Yuki" incident if I didn't do something quickly! But Dad had a knack for saying the worst possible thing.

"Ah, young love. Is there anything sweeter? My little baby is growing up so fast! Let me guess, it's that red haired chap I saw you talking with outside earlier isn't it? Mind you don't let him kiss you though, or else I'll have to rip his arms off!"

The last part was said in such a cheery voice that I hardly caught it. Shusui however, pounced.

"Red hair? That Minamono kid? What was he doing around _here, _talking to you?" snarled Shusui…Oh my. They had a name. Kaze joined in on sniffing out the pray.

"What!? That girly faced, know-it-all? Has he been sniffing around you, Raika? I'll break the bastard's legs! You're far too young to be near boys!" said Kaze, but was interrupted by a sniggering Raikou.

"Girly-face? Now that's the pot calling the kettle black! Put a wig on Kaze and he'd look more girl than Raika! Not that that is hard to do."

"You dick! We shared a womb for nine months!," I said, and threw my shoe at him. He deserved it. But he would not be distracted.

"Seriously though, who does he think he is? Just because he lives in his fancy house, and goes to his fancy private school doesn't give him the right to cozy up to Raika."

This needed to stop. I really didn't want to explain to another boy why my brothers beat him up to within an inch of consciousness.

"It isn't Shuichi that's bothering me alright? It's… It's Urameshi. He's been acting different with me and I just thought it was strange, that's all. So just drop it!"

I growled and clomped up the stairs just to show the assholes that I was serious. Raikou could sleep on the couch tonight!

"Raika! There's a thunder storm forecasted tomorrow night! Just a heads up, oh light of my life!" said Dad a tad sarcastically.

Oh joy. Now I have this worry, as well as massive hyperactivity all tomorrow. Perfect timing I don't think.

I decided for the sake of my mind that I wouldn't think about today, or Urameshi's out of character questions and even more out of character parting words. At least I wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for strange black _thing _which kept _looking_ through my window the entire night…

* * *

_**A/N: **So there we go people! More of a filler chapter and a slight introduction to the Wakahisa powers. Things start going wrong for the family next chapter so stay tuned and find out more! Reviews, as always, are salivated on. _


	5. In which Raika is Itchy

**_Disclaimer: _**- _I own nothing. Not even my own soul. That particular morsel was sold to my next door neighbour when I was five for a go at his FEAR board game. Bastard probably still has it._

**_A/N: _**_- …Absence: Inexcusable, Apologies: abundant, Chances of this happening again :Almost guaranteed._

* * *

I woke up itchy. Yes, that's right…Itchy. It was the type of itch that simple scratching wont relieve, oh no. It was the sharp, almost painful itch that just intensifies with every scrape of nail until the skin is raw and bleeding...And the worst part of it was…

IT WAS ALL OVER MY BODY!!

Let me recap. I believe I already mentioned my races ability to absorb every electrical signal or current around and reconfigure it into spiritual energy. Well, I've learned to live with the constant ringing in my ear from the radio and television waves partying in my frontal lobe, and hell, I've learned to never wash your pet dog in the bath without rubber gloves (poor Woofy. I didn't mean to barbeque him! I just didn't know I had stored up that much energy. Let's just say Daddykins had some explaining to do to the animal protection services…). Unfortunately, the one thing which I and the rest of my family cannot simply "learn to live" with is the dreaded Thunderstorm season.

We can sense the floating-pain-in-the-arses days before they occur. It starts off as a little twinge in the back of the mind, the sense of a hell of a lot of power only a little while away. But as it gets closer and closer, so do the…symptoms. The first of which is a mind numbing ITCH all over the body. Fortunately though, this tends to die down during the day. But it's not half as bad as the next symptom and unfortunately for me, Raikou tends to be the quickest to progress through the symptom stages.

BANG.

Right on time. Let me explain. I was now staring at the fuzzy image of Raikou, who was stepping over the door he had just knocked off its hinges and was proceeding to storm towards me with a look in his eye that promised my early retirement from life. This is never fun.

"_Raika…_Sister, twin, _dearest_. I'm gonna pull off every hair on your head one at a time! Do you _know _how sore my back is from last night! DO YOU!? Just because you got all PMS-y and locked the god damned DOOR!" snarled Raikou, who was literally foaming in the mouth with rage. Stage two: Anger. Which shouldn't be a problem because my own should be kicking in Right. About. Now.

I flung him across the room and right into the mould ridden life-form of dirty clothes, unwashed dinner plates and various other organic matter which had combined into a large green entity over the years.

So yeah, as you have probably gathered, thunderstorms lead to interesting days in my family. And this one was a big one. I can tell because of the horrible pins and needles crawling all over my body. That, and the fact that my hair was doing a great Troll impression and standing up as much as possible. Anyway, back to my less than pleasant mood.

"Who the hell do you think you are Raikou?," I hissed, baring my teeth and wanting to _hurt, _everything in the universe just _irritating _the hell out of me. I grabbed Raikou's baseball bat and was just about to crash it over his head when Kaze came to his brothers' rescue.

One hand grabbed the top of the bat, and the other was scratching every square inch he could reach.

"Damn kids, I forgot how fast you guys got to the "mean drunk" period!"

Kaze, the frustrating bastard that he is, tended to _skip _phases, unlike the rest of us. He almost never went through the Anger stage (which was pretty damn ironic considering he has the anger management capabilities of a male lion with his privates caught in a bear trap.) It was his unfortunate duty to prevent us all killing each other. Downstairs, there was a crash of plates smashing off walls. Kaze, ever the martyr, sighed.

"I gotta go. Arashi is smashing plates at Dads head."

"FUCK YOU!" I said…well…for no reason at all except that I was pissed off. Stepping over the dazed body of my concussed twin, I stormed my way downstairs, half dressed and looking like hell warmed up. Thankfully, everyone else was just as worse for wear.

I entered my kitchen to find Kaze being swung around on my father's back in a vain attempt to restrain him, Arashi trying to pull himself out from the broken remains of our table and at the same time aiming punches as Ika. Let us just say that breakfast was an unpleasant affair during these times.

An hour, ten broken plates, a smashed micro-wave and twelve stitches later, we were all on our way to school, the rage slowly dying into a bitter resentment and all of us too beaten up to even consider doing anything but go to school and sleep these stupid symptoms off.

I hadn't had a chance to think about yesterday because of the theatrics this morning but now that I was reasonably far enough into the awoken world and not trying to murder my brothers and avoid a knife in the back, my mind wandered back to the weird monkey/midget hybrid that had taken to stalking me in my sleep.

I was concerned, and it took a damn lot to get me worried about anything beyond Magic Meat Mondays in my house. Between the odd appearance of Shuichi, to Urameshi's weird little warning to the black clad freak that had taken to release his voyeuristic perversions on me, I was feeling more than a little worried. It couldn't be a coincidence that all this happened the same day that I forgot to wear the stupid amulet. I wanted to wrap my mind around the situation a little more, but a caffeine free brain and five recently homicidal brothers kind of prevented any real thought process and speech had devolved somewhat. Grunts and the occasional grumble was the highest form of communication I could manage for awhile.

In fact, I was so out of my wits, the buzz of the nearby colossal outlet of electricity humming through my brain and doing weird things to my mind, that I hardly noticed the flash of bright orange hair zooming ahead of me and threatening to barrel into me if it didn't put its breaks on _right now._

With more effort than I felt was necessary to acknowledge what I had just identified as Kuwabara, who had stopped in front of me panting like Michael Jackson in a playground, I inclined my head in greeting and pushed past him, marching ahead with all the enthusiasm of a death row prisoner to the chair.

"Yo Wakahisa, wait up! I gotta ask you something," said the moron, flapping his arms about and yelling _a tad loudly_.

"Hey Kuwabara, how about lowering your voice to a dull roar," I snapped, trying to convey with every bone in my body that I was Not In The Mood. The moron never could take a hint.

"It'll only take a minute, I swear…Um...Were you guys drinking last night or something?"

So the dope had finally noticed that myself and my brothers were not our usual cheery selves, my brothers shuffling along and looking as if they were just about to start moaning "braaaaaaiiiiinnnnssss" at any moment.

"We all have the flu,"

Yeah, it was a pathetic excuse, but Dad insisted we go to school on these days. He couldn't explain all five of us absent without an excuse. So far we've gone through eight "grandmother's funeral", two cases of the Black Death and a ghost possession. Honestly. All schools these days care about is the signature at the end of the note. Don't you just love the pride teachers have in their jobs? But one way or another, if we all go out from the radar for long enough, eyebrows are raised and so here we are, marching the march of the dead and a ginger freak following me like a lost puppy. Woe is me.

"Right so, I was just wondering, for a class survey, where you guys were born, ya know? Just for the class survey that is…of course. For Keiko, ya know?"

Funny enough, I didn't even have to bite his head off. Raikou beat me to it, the git.

"Oh, for the class survey yeah? Well why don't you tell Keiko that our hometown is a lovely village called "Go Poke Stick Your Class Survey Where The Sun Don't Shine"! Has lovely Springs, you should see it in Autumn though. Great weather."

I think it's safe to assume that Raikou takes the longest to move from the "anger mode". Luckily for Kuwabara though, he had enough self-preservation instinct to know to back off when six pairs of bloodshot, sleep deprived, _itchy _eyes try to kill you with sheer will power alone.

"Eh…I'll be sure to tell her.

He wisely ran away with his tail between his legs. Well, it was obvious who was the bitch in his and Urameshi's relationship was. Why the hell were people so interested in my family all of a sudden!

We finally reached the school gates, "sleep mode" having reared its ugly head and we didn't even spare a grunt in goodbye to each other. We'd do plenty of talking later on once the storm hits, trust me on this one.

I eventually made it to class, not even fighting Raikou for the window seat and wanting nothing better than to fall to the ground and sleep a couple of years off, but as luck would have it, it was not my day. Now I had residual rage, an elephant dose of tiredness, _itchiness_ and _Keiko _to deal with…Let the blood bath commence.

The girl was standing nervously in front of me, as if expecting me to rip her head off at any instant. I raised an eye upwards in question.

"Can I help you?" I whispered in the same tone that a drunk bum would get entering the four seasons. Only less polite.

"Um…I'm sorry to bother you Raika-san, but I have to collect the homework for Mr. Takanaka and if you don't have it, I have to write you up for detention,"

I'll give her some credit, she looked like she hadn't asked for the job and was as uncomfortable as hell, but she just picked a Bad Day.

"Why don't you go and take you're little detention and ram it up your nose, Keiko-_san._ I'm sure it's big enough, what with the workout you give it brown nosing every teacher and shoving it into other peoples business,"

"Leave her alone Wakahisa!"

Yes, I'm sure you've guessed, but Knight in Green armour has ridden up on his ginger haired steed, who had ratted on our earlier conversation apparently. Raikou huffed beside me.

"Couldn't have just given her the damn homework, could you?" he whispered, but I knew as he straightened himself in his seat that he was preparing to have my back in this.

Urameshi wasn't looking pleased, I can tell you that much. Let's see, we got the flared nostrils, wild eyes, clenched fists, oh yeah, Zombie-boy was in a fighting mood today.

"Aw, how nice it must be to have Urameshi fight your battles for you Keiko…"

I am proud to say that I didn't jump when he slammed his hands down on my desk, but Raikou was instantly on his feet at the violent gesture, ready to destroy the fool at my command. But no. Urameshi was _my _territory. And I so loved pissing him off.

"Ya know Yusuke-baby, I know you have this undying infatuation with me, but I'm really going to have to demand you get out of my personal space."

"Don't start that crap with me Wakahisa! Accusing me of fighting Keiko's battles, you fucking hypocrite. I don't think you've _ever _fought a battle without one of your blood hounds there to back you up! You're nothing but a big mouthed, ugly little _coward _who picks on Keiko because she's the only one in this entire school who tries to be nice to you, you _freak!" _

Okay, that hurt. So you really can't blame me when I leapt on to him like a hissy little girl and attempted to pull his hair out

"GET OFF ME YOU FAT COW!"

"I'M NOT FAT! DO YOU SEE FAT? I HAVE HEAVY BONES, YOU MAGGOT FESTIVAL!"

Kuwabara was trying to pull me off from the floor where I was having a cat fight with Urameshi but I am ashamed to say that I couldn't give a rats ass about my cover and sent him launched across the room. God am I lucky that there aren't many people in class yet. Surprisingly enough, Urameshi wasn't a weeping mess yet and was holding his own underneath my pumped up Thunder Storm strength. Just as I began to wonder at Urameshi's weird strength, I got hauled away by Raikou, Kuwabara restraining a red faced Yusuke.

"I GOT YOUR HAIR URAMESHI!" I yelled as Raikou dragged me out the door and into the hall, waving a fist of black into his face.

"GO SHAVE YOUR MOUSTACHE YOU MAN!" was Yusuke's mature rebuttal and looked like he was about to say something else but paused mid sentence, suddenly staring at my face as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. I didn't stop to think more on it though, because I was being dragged outside by my rather enraged twin.

Raikou was not pleased. I suppose the fact that I imposed some of my strength on a more or less innocent human would be the reason for his displeasure, but I was too revved up to give a bollox.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he hissed, sitting me down on a chair and running a hand through his hair, his face stressed as hell. "You could have killed him, especially during today! You _know _our energy levels spike."

"I'm sorry okay, he just pushes my buttons and with yesterday and all…"

"Yesterday?"

Uh oh.

"Forget about it, he just made some vague threat about looking to "pin" me with something, don't ask me what."

Oh no, he was frowning. But I have to admit, I am getting more and more worried. And to be perfectly honest, Yusuke _should _have been hurt by the way I pounced on him. At least have a broken bone or two, but he was fine, except for a slight bald patch on his right side of his head. I sighed.

"Just forget about it. Lets just get through today, and we'll be fine okay?" Raikou nodded distractedly, and just as he was about to turn in he froze, giving me a glance of sheer horror.

"What's wrong?"

"Raika…You're missing a contact."

"Shit!"

I rushed back into the classroom, and cursed to high heavens when I saw that both Urameshi and Kuwabara were on the missing list. I felt Raikou pulling my arm and all of a sudden started sprinting down the corridor towards the fire door.

"Raikou, what are you doing?"

"Hush Raika! It's obvious that Urameshi is more than meets the eye. You should have crushed his ribs form the way you fell on him but he was fine, and he _had _to have seen your eyes. And I think we've been under some sort of surveillance since last night. I caught a glimpse of something in our tree last night when I got up for some water and disappeared before I could get a good look. We _need _to get home to Dad!"

I dug my heals into the ground at this point and yanked my hand from his.

"Just _stop _for a second and _think _you moron!" I shouted, shivering as rain started to pour from the sky in the school grounds. It was almost as if God decided to piss on us, just to add the finishing touch to an already lousy day.

"Don't you realise that if we tell Dad this, we'll be moved from here in a day!? I don't know about you, but I'm _tired _of moving, I like it here!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Raika!?"

"We wait and see! What can a fifteen year old boy do to us?"

If had known what exactly that particular fifteen year old boy could do, I would have kicked my own ass.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yes, not much going on in this chapter, but it was a bitch to write! Next chapter is going to be a Yusuke chapter, so heads up on that. Oh, and I know it seems as if I am very mean to Keiko, but Raika's personality just clashes with her and I need to give Yusuke a legitimate reason to get angry enough to actually wan tot fight her. No idea when the next is coming out so until then, slan! Reviews, as always, are salivated on!_


	6. In which Raika is in TROUBLE

_**Disclaimer:**_ - _I own nothing. Not even my own soul. That particular morsel was sold to my next door neighbour when I was five for a go at his FEAR board game. Bastard probably still has it._

_**A/N: **__- Greetings mere mortals! I have graced Ye with another chapter! Yes, it is short, but things are going to be getting down from this point on. Rejoice, for I have spoken!_

* * *

Wonderful. Just…Bloody…_Marvelous._

What does God have against me? Really, I think it's a fair question to ask. What exactly is God's dysfunction in that he singled me out in the universe, pointed him fat, omnipotent finger at me and said "_YE, I SHALL MAKE THE GREEN CLAD ONE SUFFER"…_Honestly.

First he decided to kill me off, which was all well and good if it meant I'd get a break. At least it was a change of scenery right? WRONG! Oh no, God had "other" plans for me, and decided that, despite the fact that it was _His_ mistake, I had to bend over backwards doing all sorts of degrading shit (sending that Kiss Dream to Kuwabara still has me mentally scarred), and when he does finally bring me back to life, I am informed none too gently that I am now the Spirit World's bitch, the universe's glorified janitor, sent to clean up whatever stupid ass situations they get themselves caught up in.

As you can see, I've had it rough. Yet I could deal with all that, really, I could! I can deal with the alcoholic mother with the emotional maturity of a potato, I could handle being the spirit world lap dog and the near constant life or death situations that always result in my ass being owned and served on a silver platter, but just what exactly did I do in a past life to deserve Raika Wakahisa?

I suspect I was Genghis Khan a few lives back…No, even he didn't deserve the harpy. Maybe Hitler.

I am currently vegetating in the park that's just behind the Wakahisa house, waiting for the pretty boy to grace us with his androgynous face and feeling justifiably sorry for myself. In case you hadn't guessed.

That girl had been an acute pain in the balls from the moment she moved here when I was eleven. She was always _there, _one of those people that were so unforgettable _huge _in personality that she couldn't be blocked out like the rest of civilization. Her irritating gift at making me so homicidal that I actively hunted out puppies just so I could kick them, knew no bounds.

For three years she's been the weird fungus that grows on my feet, you know the one, the one that never goes away and spreads, always present and always grating, but at the end of the day, never really does any _harm._

That's why I was kind of hoping I wouldn't find any proof to give to Koenma.

I should have suspected all along I suppose. After all, I am flypaper for freaks. Just look at the pack of creeps I have to work with.

Now don't get me wrong, I knew from the moment Koenma gave me the report that Raika and the rest of her wild mob were demons. I mean hell, even Keiko, who wasn't even in on our most recent mission, had probably copped that all wasn't right in the Wakahisa crew. But it was one thing to know, but it was entirely another thing to _know _if you catch my drift?

I couldn't ignore the facts, I most definitely had my proof. The girl's eye had no bloody colour! It was like a fly had landed in a glass of milk and was substituted for an eye!. Not that it was creepy or anything...honestly

I looked over to Kuwabara, who was still bitching about his back from when Wakahisa had thrown him when she had her little wobbly, though I had to admit, she could really pack a punch.

"Booootttaaaaan! I think my back's broken! I'm going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, and all because you won't get up off your ass and heal me!" bitched Kuwabara. God, if bitching had an Olympics, Kuwabara wouldn't get the goal, he'd be the entire stadium's population.

"Kuwabara, If I wanted to hear from an ass, I would have farted. Quit your whining!" I snapped, as I was in a Bad Mood.

"Say that again Urameshi!"

Ugh. See what I have to put up with?

This whole situation sucked on so many levels. I went to school with these people. I saw Raika and Raikou everyday, and ditched off school with them more times than I could count. And though Id rather have each of my pubic hairs yanked than admit it out loud, Raika and Raikou were one of the few people in this town I could sort of, kind of, slightly tolerate. When I was drunk. And sleep deprived.

No, I am NOT feeling guilty! They're illegal demons and its MY job to put them back were they belong!...Even if it's a death sentence…and I went to school with them for years…and actually had a laugh with Raika back in the days before puberty…Damn it, I AM NOT GUILTY!

Kurama finally got his pansy behind here so we could finally figure out what the hell our options are. Hiei was looking poetically dark in the tree behind us and Koenma was having a nervous breakdown on Botan's little screen thingy. I just want to get this over with…

"So have you gotten proof that they are the children of Raidon?" asked Koenma, sucking on his pacifier double time.

"Yeah, we got the proof, or at least on one of the kids. Her eyes had no colour in them and she had psycho strength. So yeah, I think that's proof enough on top of everything else. But what exactly do you want us to _do _Koenma!" I asked, but I knew I wouldn't like the answer.

"Raidon's apprehension is paramount and first priority, however, I seriously doubt that Raidon will be willing to come in a peaceful fashion. I know that you think you know what sort of personality Raidon has, but trust me when I say that you know nothing at all. Raidon, though he may have been out of the business a while, is a cold blooded murderer who has slaughtered thousands. Don't let your acquaintance with he and his family impede you!"

Fan-fucking-tastic. There goes _my _weekend down the crapper! And all because the demon-formally-known-as-Raika decided to get mad enough to give me evidence.

"Okay," I said, " It's all well and good to say 'Go and capture the All Powerful Warlord' but it's another thing entirely to say 'Go and capture the All Powerful Warlord who has the protection of his six children who more than likely have been trained all their lives by the aforementioned Warlord'"

That was the thing with Koenma. He constantly got me trapped in these impossible missions, giving me the least amount of information as physically possible and then gives out shit to me when I mess up!

"Tonight, if I am correct, a thunderstorm will be coming over your area, am I right?" said the Baby.

"Yeah, which explains why we're all looking like drowned rats right now."

I heard Kurama gasp as one and one finally made two in his head. Good for him. I however, was still currently trying to come to terms with the fact that numbers could be added together.

"Electricity demons of the Wakahisa sort absorb rogue electricity in the atmosphere, correct Koenma? Then such a huge outlet of electrify such as a thunderstorm would be absorbed without their control!"

I stared blankly at Kurama.

"Eh, so you're saying that they're gonna get a massive energy boost yeah? Hmm…Interesting. NOW HOW IS THAT GOOD FOR US!?"

Kurama then proceeded to share one of those "Humans. Aren't they just too stupid to live?" looks with Hiei. God I hate demons. So very, very much.

"Yes, Yusuke, you're quite right. They do indeed get a large energy boost, but the power makes them…I suppose it makes their brain short circuit. They're minds simply aren't capable of handling the power and they go a little… fruity."

"Fruity?"

"Yes, that's what I said. Fruity."

"Kurama, you have some cheek calling a_nyone _Fruity. You're practically the poster boy for the term 'fruity'"

It's a bad idea to bring up Kurama's sexuality, because when you do, something like _this _happens.

"I AM NOT FRUITY! I AM BUTCH! I AM **MASCULINE!"**

This continued on for a while after this, but I'll stop there because he got a little foul mouthed after that. Oh yes, if you want to piss off the otherwise King Of Cool that is Kurama, call him a pussy. Heads will roll.

After Kurama's little fit, we all sat down to discuss strategy because, one way or another, I am getting through this without casualties. Or at the very least, fatalities. Unfortunately, seven Electricity demons, all high on static probably aren't going to allow a gentle approach.

Raika has been a sharp, heavy, annoying, vindictive thorn in my side since the day we met. She torments my girlfriend, pisses me off with the ease of a professional…but the thing is…I have a horrible feeling that after today, things are gonna change. And not for the best. But I am, first and foremost, a Spirit Detective and I have a job to do. Even if it means destroying their family.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Things will be kicking off from now, so the showdown will be__ next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, so Review please!_


	7. In which Raika is cornered

_**Disclaimer:**_ - _I own nothing. Not even my own soul. That particular morsel was sold to my next door neighbour when I was five for a go at his FEAR board game. Bastard probably still has it._

_**A/N: **__- Okay, this chapter has less humor in it than normal, and Raika is a little more serious in her thoughts, hence the slight change in writing style. Next chapter is gonna be like that too, but as always I'll fit in her quirky weirdness to keep it up! There shall be no angst! Next chapter will be the fight! Wakahisa clan vs. The Boys! Who shall be victorious?_

* * *

Lunch that afternoon was…tense. Between all of our senses going into overdrive from the faint rumblings in the clouds above us, to Raikou glaring daggers at me and jumping at every noise, I just wanted the God forsaken day to _end._ And what's worse, in a little while, hell maybe in a few minutes, the itchiness is going to stop…and then the dizziness will take its place. And soon after the dizziness comes…well…let's just say my less than sane self emerges as well as the lust to…expel energy. Ugh

This whole situation is an absolute nightmare…And to be honest, I'm terrified. I'm terrified by the way Raikou is sprinting like the hounds of hell is at his feet, I'm terrified by how tightly he's gripping the table and at the complete panic in his eyes.

He is absolutely convinced that we've been found out but I think he's giving the Zombie far too much credit. I mean, it's Yusuke Urameshi for crying out loud! The boy who hasn't passed a test since that time the teacher left all the answers on the board from the previous lesson! And even then he just _barely _racked a passing grade.

But still, the _tension _hasn't been this bad since that stalker real estate agent Dad brought home one night for dinner. And _that _night didn't end well for _anybody_. Hmm, I wonder if she's checked out of that asylum yet?

"Yo Dad? I'm going for a walk okay?"

"That's not the best idea Popkin's. What's going to happen if the storm starts and you're still outside?"

Damn Dad. He thinks I have _zero _self control.

"I'll just come straight home then, give me a break!"

"Only if Arashi goes with you."

And so I, a fifteen year old, was forced to have a bloody babysitter to walk me to the park. I hate my Father so very, very much. I suppose it didn't matter much. By the time we walked to the park Arashi was too caught up in the feeling of his static absorption. I always wondered about that. Arashi always had this obsession with the feeling of allowing the energy into his body, but to me, it just felt a bit…tingly. I much preferred the rain. Of course, Arashi being Arashi, he didn't keep his mouth shut for long.

"So why did you and Tweedle-dum skip school today eh? You do realize that Dad is gonna kick the ever loving shit out of _me _tonight because of it, and, therefore, I am gonna have to kick the ever loving shit out of _you?_"

"Hn. I should really tell your fan club how demented you are. Maybe then they'd stop bugging me about…"

Before I could finish my sentence, the dizziness came. Arashi stumbled into me, hand on his head and we both fell to our asses, water bursting from the clouds once again just to make our butts both bruised and muddy as well!

Arashi scowled up into the sky, almost like hw was trying to intimidate the clouds into peace, and grunted like the big baby he was.

"Come on, we had better get home to the training room before the Lightning starts," said sensible Arashi as always. Pulling ourselves up was no easy feat, but when we did, we found ourselves being glared at by a midget with a sword. Huh. _Weird. _Things like that don't happen every day.

"Um…Where did you come from?" Arashi asked, frowning. Now that he mentioned it, where the hell did the height impaired individual come from? Nothing but clear open fields on all sides. But he just kept on _staring_, the little freak.

"Hey little man. I got a joke. Three midgets walk into the bar. They all turn to you, and say "Damn, you're small!"… Now that I have my mandatory and admittedly stupid insult aside, how about you either answer my brother or get the hell out of my way!"

The as of now named Little Man just blinked and smirked, looking to his left. And lo and behold, there was Shuichi Minamino walking up behind him. What. The. Fuck? Unfortunately, Arashi remembered last night's conversation about my apparent crush on the red head and…Oh well.

"Oi Minamino! You here to meet my sister? Is that why you wanted to come here Raika? To meet up with this…_this?_ Have you been seeing my sister Minamino? Have you been _kissing _my sister?"

Both random people looked shocked when Arashi strode forward and picked the poor boy up by his collar, forgetting his extra strength and literally lifting him off the ground. The red head shared a wide eyed look with the Little Man who shrugged, hiding a snigger.

"ARASHI! Put the girly-boy down and back away from the midget! I am in no way associated with any boy who has better skin than I do!" I yelled, but Arashi's eyes were in no way un-narrowing. Oh dear.

"No way Raika! This explains what he was doing stalking you from behind the car yesterday!"

"Wakahisa-san. I am in no way interested in your sister in that manner!"

Oh. No. He. DIDN'T! I stormed up where my brother was hanging him, hands on my hips in a universal female "I am not pleased" gesture.

"_Are you calling me ugly, Minamino?"_

"ARE YOU CALLING MY SISTER UGLY MINAMINO!"

Shuichi looked pleadingly to the Little Man, who just shook his head.

"Get yourself out of this Kurama. These psychopaths are too amusing to stop."

Arashi threw Shuichi into a crumpled and muddy pile to the ground and rounded on the dwarf. Thankfully, I stopped my insane brother before he reached him. After all, he _did _have a sword and was perfect level with Arashi's...uh…private parts. Yes, I'm a wimp. I can curse every insult under the sun but when it comes to naming body parts, I light up like a Halloween pumpkin. I turned to the…_red eyed?_...dwarf and smirked right back at him.

"Why don't you toddle along with Snow White and stop her from eating the poisoned apple eh? And get the HELL out of our way yeah?"

Shuichi gave out a pissed "HEY!" at the Snow White comment and the Little Man stiffened slightly at the dwarf comment. My purpose in life is complete. Shuichi drew himself to his feet slowly, grimacing at the mud on his trousers before turning to us.

"I apologize for my rather rude friend here, but I'm afraid we cannot let you go. If you come with us with little bother, I am certain we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement regarding you and your families illegal immigration."

Illegal immigration? The hell? I was going to say something regarding him and his weird little statement there, but Arashi beat me to it.

"Listen here, pretty boy! I don't know _what _it is you're smoking but I'd suggest you lay off the stuff, take your boyfriend here and leave before I _make_ you regret it." Ooh, Arashi is in 'leader' mode now. All commanding and 'listen to me or be obliterated' sounding.

"I AM NOT GAY!" screamed Kurama, struggling against a rather shocked looking midget who was restraining him from attacking Arashi head on. Wow. I didn't think it was possible for level headed Minamino to get so riled up. Cool!

"Aw, come on now Shuichi, I don't care, Arashi here doesn't care, we don't judge! But really, you gotta admit it. You're wearing the _pink _color option of your uniform."

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S A LIGHT MAGENTA!"

"Damn Wakahisa, didn't take you long to learn how to piss Kurama off did it? But then again, pissing people off is your talent."

Me and Arashi stopped sniggering instantly and turned around to see Urameshi and Kuwabara behind us, hands in his pocket, but tense and looking ready to pounce at any moment. It was then that I started to feel the lead ball in my stomach grow and grow until it popped, and I finally understood, slightly, that there was something bigger here than a normal fifteen year old finding out my secret.

They had us in a pincer attack, two in front of us, two behind us and close enough that we couldn't run away on the sides without them capturing us. Shuichi hadn't been looking at a man-sized bird yesterday, he had been doing _surveillance _on us, just like Kuwabara this morning. Urameshi had been warning me last night about looking for something to pin me with, and now that he seen my eyes.

My God. Someone more important than these minions know about us. I have to get home to Dad! But right now I had to play it cool, I couldn't let Urameshi know that I know _he _knows. I can tell that Arashi has put the situation together for what it truly is as well, but attempting to retain his casual look as well. How the hell can I get out of this, and who the hell is Urameshi really?

"Oh, didn't see ya there Urameshi. You know, if I wanted to hear from an asshole, I would have farted."

"How in the hell is it that out of ten thousand sperm, you were the quickest Wakahisa?" Urameshi said, gritting his teeth. If it wasn't for the torrential rain, the muddy, slippery grass and the three freaks on his side, it was like a normal class between us.

"Sorry Urameshi, but the cast of Snow White suddenly appeared and were getting on my nerves. Look, we got Snow White over there, looking pretty in pink, oh sorry, _magenta_! We got one of the seven dwarves, probably Snow White's boyfriend truth be told, he does look a tad protective doesn't he. Oh and look, Disney crossover going on, DUMBO, have you lost weight? What does that make you Urameshi? Mulan?"

"I don't know what you're problem is Wakahisa, but I bet it's hard to pronounce," said Urameshi with a sigh. I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes at him.

"You know you're madly in love with me!"

"Ugh, you've made me nauseous."

Arashi was flicking his head between us, a frown deep into his expression, but eventually got sick of it all and rolled his eyes.

"Urameshi, as entertaining and infuriating it is as looking at the sexual tension between you and my sister," this was met with several disgusted exclaims. My brother is disgusting. "How about telling me what you and you're flunkies here are doing?"

Urameshi shook himself for a moment, and sighed deeply before looking more serious than I've ever seen him. He turned to me, tuning Arashi out almost completely. The storm above us got a little more violent, and the rain pored harder. It was getting hard to see a few feet in front of me. Arashi turned a concerned eye to mine. Damn it, why today? We needed to get home before the Lightning started. I could already feel my body absorbing the building static in the atmosphere, making me tingle…making me _powerful._

"Raika, you're coming with us, okay? I want you to just hand yourself over now. Make this easy."

I felt the all too familiar anger that Urameshi could cause wanting to burst from me. As inconspicuously as possible, I looked around the large park surrounding us, thankfully empty due to the storm that was battering us on all sides by now. Arashi tightened his grip into fists, clearly ready to pounce. I knew we probably weren't getting out of this without taking _someone _down. But all we needed to do was take these lackies down, and get out of here by tonight, and I knew everything would be just fine.

I threw a smirk towards Urameshi. So he knew. And he obviously worked for someone in power, someone who wanted to capture me and my family. Well, not without a fight. Even if it meant hurting him…

Yeah, I realize this whole thing is my fault, but god damn it, why couldn't Urameshi keep his nose out of my business! And why the hell was Urameshi so interested? Just what the hell was he? Because to be perfectly honest, a lot of things about the Zombie just don't add up!

I never told anyone this but…I was there the day he got knocked down saving that kid. I _saw _how he landed, and hell, I heard his back snapping as he hit the ground. I even went to his wake. He _shouldn't _be alive. But at the time, I was sort of, well, I was _relieved, _truth be told that the future toilet cleaner was okay. Things would have been kind of dull if he wasn't around to anymore. So I didn't really think about him or his weird resurrection.

Yet ever since then, he's been acting more and more like a fool. And man was he sensitive! I'm ninety percent certain that he is in fact a menopausal woman in disguise in a vain attempt to rekindle her lost youth. Back in the day, Urameshi wouldn't have blinked at my insulting Keiko, however these days I'm lucky he hasn't attempted shoving school apparatus up my ass.

He's always on edge, ya know? Like he's expecting to be attacked or mauled. By who, I have no idea. Maybe the class gerbil, that thing is vicious! But between his constant disappearances, his injuries that randomly pop up every now and again…

Oh well, I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore. After today, I'd never see him again. Time to quite with the act I suppose.

"Alright then Elvis. You got me. I suppose you know very well what me and my family are. Question is, how in your right mind do _you, _a fifteen year old human, a lunatic who refuses to hit girls, a girly boy who looks like he's just walked out of the YMCA and a midget with a pointy stick expect to beat two fully trained Lightning demons in their element!" I taunted, pointing towards the rapidly darkening sky as proof. As soon as the Lightning started…

Arashi looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING RAIKA!? _You just gave the secret we've spent our entire lives protecting away in ten seconds!!" _hissed Arashi, looking like a fool with his face red and bloated with age.

"Cool it bro, he's figured it out and he got his proof from Raikou and me this morning. Drop the pretences," I ordered with dead seriousness, reaching up to slip my contact out of my eyes, throwing them to the floor. They only impaired the vision and I had a feeling I was going to need every advantage I could get, bunch of weak ass humans or not. I felt Urameshi's punches. He was no wimp.

Arashi copied me uncertainly, taking out the contacts and looking like he just developed a nervous twitch. Kuwabara looked a little shocked at the sight of our eyes, but besides that we got no reaction. Bleh. My life's most coveted secret out and all I get is a soggy looking glare from Urameshi. Kind of anti-climatic.

"You aren't gonna come easily, are you Wakahisa?" Urameshi asked weakly, already knowing his answer.

"I thought you knew me better than that, Zombie boy? And for future reference, just what the hell are you? You're not a demon, that's for sure. Just what are you?"

He smirked and drew his finger up into a point, like I used to when I was a kid and played 'cops and robbers'. Light gathered at the point, and his little cronies started powering up as well, Kuwabara the brainless pumping up some sort of chakra sword. Hell.

I shared a look with Arashi and we both reached up and pulled off our cloaking necklaces.

"I'm the Spirit Detective!"

I guess Urameshi isn't just a normal fifteen year old then…Bollocks.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Next chapter, the battle! Who will win? The undefeated Yusuke Urameshi, or the Thunderstorm amplified Raika Wakahisa? Find out next time on "Of Course, It Just Had To Be Me!". Please review! I've been really good with updating . !_


	8. In which Raika opens her mouth

_**Disclaimer:**_ - _I own nothing. Not even my own soul. That particular morsel was sold to my next door neighbour when I was five for a go at his FEAR board game. Bastard probably still has it._

_**A/N: **__- __Alrighty people, I give you the fight! Bear in mind, I am not the best at fight scenes and the point of this story is more for humour than anything else. Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was a bitch to write. I'ts extra long though so consider it a bonus!_

* * *

Right, now I've always had the slight suspicion that the universe, and everyone is it is conspiring against me in some way, shape or form. Yeah, maybe I'm a big head, but this entire situation is my ultimate proof, god damn it!

We've been fighting for ten minutes and the lightning STILL hasn't started yet! Why is it that the first time _ever _where I actually need some of that electric goodness pumped into me, it decides to take its sweet time! How is this fair eh?

Me and Urameshi have been pulling out all the stops though. Damn, I had no idea what kind of powerhouse the little shit was and how much he was holding back over the years. I swear, that boy must piss steroids because I think I have a cracked rib from where he landed a sucker punch earlier on.

But then again, we were both looking pretty messed up. For once I had a match with someone who didn't have my exact abilities and it was bloody _hilarious _slamming him with a Lightning ball and watching him eat mud! We were burned, bloody, broken, and bruised as well as several other alliterative words and I was starting to slow down but the thing was, _so was he._ And it was fairly obvious to me that Urameshi was basically human, no matter how many hormone tablets he IV'd into his system every night and his body just didn't have the spirit energy a well trained demon such as yours truly would have.

I have to admit I was lucky the others saw this fight as personal and identified Arashi as the real threat because it was three against one over on the other side if the field and I had to defeat Urameshi quickly. Arashi was holding up, but barely. It seemed that the cross dressing Snow White and his dress wearing dwarf were far older and far stronger than their appearances said and even someone as sickeningly talented as Arashi could only take so much damage.

Yet still, even though we were both spitting up blood, this was…well…kind of fun. Call me a masochist.

I rushed Urameshi and landed a fully powered elbow into his stomach, and was met with the knee in the chin for my efforts. We both stumbled back and panted, trying to size each other up.

Urameshi laughed to himself, wiping some blood from his mouth and shaking his head.

"Damn Wakahisa… and here I was expecting …a _real _fight. You gotta …be the _worst _fight I've had in… a long time," heaved Urameshi, obviously not in the best of states.

"Wow Yusuke, you're… stringing whole… sentences together now? You must be…so proud." I admit, I'm not in much better a state.

Urameshi sighed and pulled himself straight, suddenly looking very serious indeed, and, dare I say it, _imposing…_You know, I think I'm just gonna throw myself into a lake somewhere. Not quite sure I want live in a world were Urameshi is 'imposing'. Ugh.

"Alright Wakahisa. Enough is enough. Enough of the stupid little insults, enough of the come backs and the pulled punches." He was pulling his punches? "This is serious. From here on, I'm treating you like I'd treat any demon."

And then I blinked and he was right in front of me and the punch he landed felt like a random rhino had decided to ram me. _Fucking hell! _This time I didn't spit up blood, I coughed it up. I struggled back onto my feet, about to say something about Urameshi's tiny penis or something equally insulting but he was right there again, beating my ass before I could say, '_oh look. Heaven'. _

I managed to block his next hit with a static shield and pounded a weak Lightning ball into his torso, throwing him off for a second. The next ten minutes was pure chaos. I was probably my first real _battle, _and "battle" was exactly what it was. I never felt that adrenaline before, never had anything hanging on the line, never had a consequence to my failure and it gave me more power and more focus than any thunderstorm could manage.

I formed more and more condensed and focused lightning balls, one after another, barely giving him a moment to breath. And suddenly it was _there, _and _oh god did it feel __**good!**_ With a **CRACK **the first stroke of lightning flashed across the sky, diverged into two and sank into me and Arashi giving us that oh-so-brilliant _power_.

Even Urameshi was looking a tad uneven about the whole thing as one after another the lightning was absorbed and rerouted.

And here is where I go, how can I put it correctly, well, _demented._

With a shriek, I summoned up a lightning ball the size of myself and plowed it towards the human, because that was all he was now, because I had a sky full of wild goodness and he was just a pathetic little man who couldn't even _begin _to imagine what it felt like to have a billion watts of electricity bursting through your body, the breath taking grip of twenty thousand degree heat melting inside you, the melted rubber on your shoes sizzling away and the sand in the soil turning to glass around you.

I heard a familiar 'whoop' across the way and knew brother dearest had a burst of the bolt himself.

Pushing a burst of electricity downwards, I jumped a good thirty feet and let loose a volley of super charged balls in every direction. Screw other people, what were they to me an anyway? I mean, if they knew who I was, they'd have me killed or dissected. Look at Urameshi, probably the last person I'd ever expect to sell me out and here he is, trying to tear my family apart!

They were all only maggots anyway, I could _burn _them if I wanted to.

Looking back on this, I knew I'd be embarrassed as hell in about ten minutes and will probably go build a nice deep hole in the back and casually bury myself beneath it, but right now I was God. I didn't even register the Zombie's worried face as Arashi blasted a crater into the rather public park and cackled like a cheesy anime villain.

"Yo Arashi!" I screamed from my place in the sky, meeting the bolts before they hit the ground. "Why don't you grow some class and get on with it!"

"Piss off little sis and go destroy your little crush!"

"He is NOT MY…"

Yeah, I know. Probably not the best ideas to go off and ignore you're very serious opponent in the middle of a fight. And so I really shouldn't have been so surprised with what happened next.

….Ow. I mean seriously… _ouch_. I got a Spirit Shotgun to the chest while I was mouthing off to Arashi and impact of that plus the ground hurt like a bitch in heat. Even with the extra juice, I couldn't move.

…I am _so __**sueing**_ Urameshi!

That was until Urameshi, pink rubber gloves for protection (where the _hell _did he pull them from?) against my electrified skin and all, picked me up, and with what was probably the last of his energy, powered up a spirit gun and pointed it to my head.

"OI! BIGSHOT! I GOT YOUR SISTER!"

Arashi stopped in shock at the sight of a probably mangled me with a shiny finger to my forehead and it was all the other three needed to get their simultaneous hits in. Arashi was floored.

Even Elvis looked a little shocked about how easy he was knocked out.

"Wow, never guessed our schools most drooled upon student would hit the floor like that!" He shrugged as the others joined him, dragging Arashi behind them and binding him up in what looked like rose vines.

"Oh Minamino. You're big demon-y power is _rose _power? You know, you just _ask _for the gay jokes, you really, really do." I mumbled through the joyous combined effect of lightning strikes, which were already too far away for me to absorb, a couple of cracked ribs, a concussion and Urameshi's finger in my temple.

"Glad to know you're still in there Wakahisa" he laughed as if the fact that I turn schizo, go on a complete power trip, attempt to incinerate him and both of us get beat five ways to Sunday was a completely everyday occurrence. Go figure.

I was too broken and bruised to even contemplate fighting back at this stage and could only be glad that the others were probably too beat up to take on the other five. But then I heard the most bee-a-UT-iful words in history.

I heard the soft squelch of mud coming from the side, approaching slowly, and felt Urameshi breath in quickly and holding it. I heard a very evil, and very familiar voice chuckle from the direction of the squelching.

"Now that we're all happy and together and what not, could you kindly release my Popkins so I can maim you to within an inch of your life?"

Oh I have never been happier to be called Popkins in all my life. There stood Dad, covered in flour and in an apron decorated with yellow ducks and looking fierce as hell and behind him were the rest of my brothers, buzzing on the residue from the storm and about to whip some serious arse.

Surprisingly enough, it was Kaze who stood forward first, Raikou on his tail.

Urameshi tightened his hold on me, probably doing the mental survival percentage and coming to the same conclusion I did. Hehe, this Zombie was so screwed!

Kaze lazily sauntered forward in the rain, his entire posture screaming that he was gonna be serving Urameshi's ass on a silver platter with a side order of girly-boy, ox and midget.

"Yo Urameshi…" Kaze greeted slowly, looking very much the epitome of a Bad Boy, hands buried in his leather jacket (that only I and Raikou know is actually an altered version of our dead Mam's leather skirt), and paused in front of him, surveying Urameshi in the same manner he would reserve for someone who said they wanted to be like Paris Hilton one day. Quite scary.

"You let Rai-Rai go, and you only have to deal with me, Raikou, Shusui and Ika. You'll probably lose badly, have a few months of physiotherapy, and you'll be back to the old ass licking wanker that you are in no time. But ya see…," threatened Kaze, who had taken to circling the zombie like a vulture, my other three brothers joining him, casually tossing out their contacts to the ground.

"If you persist in pointing that bloody finger to my baby sisters head, we're gonna pull back…and let Dad have his turn. And Urameshi, you've beaten up two of his kids, and threatening his only daughter with a potentially life endangering attack. You're not gonna survive this time."

The midget and Minamino had made their way over, by now, looking a bit more bruised than usual, but standing upright and more or less unbroken. Urameshi was, however, just a little more healthy than I and dangerously low on spirit energy. With a snarl, he pushed me forward into Kaze's arms where I promptly collapsed, barely conscious. What a gentleman. Be still my beating heart. I suppose he figured he had a better chance in a four-on-four than a four-on-Dad.

Kaze walked over to Dad and dumped me into his waiting arms, my entire body aching like a bitch. I heard the beginning of a fierce battle and I wished I hadn't been so totaled. It sounded like it was bloody.

I stared up at Dad and noticed the beginnings of the "battle mode". His face was hard and frowning, his long dyed black hair bunched in a tight pony tail. He sighed and looked down at me, eyes dark and angry.

"So Popkins. Who exactly is this Urameshi?"

"Just a zombie I go to school with. He's in my class."

"Zombie, oh ambiguous one?"

"Yeah, you know, that kid who got knocked down and came back to life? That was Yusuke. It's just a nickname I call him to piss him off."

Bleh, my chest hurt. It was sore to talk. I want to go home with my family.

I felt Dad make his way over towards where Arashi fell, away from the current battle and lye me down beside him in a mini crater he had caused. Turning my head, I watched Arashi struggle to keep his eyes open, widening slightly as they saw Dad.

"...m'sorry," Arashi mumbled, far worse for the wear than I. Dad patted his hair affectionately, something in his eyes growing even more blacker, more dangerous.

"Don't be son! It's a learning experience! You did well for your first real battle, you both did!"

God, we all craved Dad's approval so bad. Who knew a demented old fart could inspire such admiration eh? Arashi, barely able to stay awake tried to sit up as Dad complimented us and ended up passing out from the agony.

Oh God this is all my fault. How could I have forgotten the necklace, HOW? I've worn it nearly everyday of my life, how was it that that one day I never put it on?

"Da?" I muttered, the rain slowing down now to a light haze rather than the pissing buckets it had been before. "This is my fault. I forgot my necklace the other day, and they must have sensed me. I didn't tell you cause I didn't wanna move again. I'm sorry."

Oh, the veins in Dad's neck were looking rather pronounced at that little confession. Whoops. He lay a hand tiredly over his eyes.

"Just tell me what you know about these guys. That red head is Mrs. Minamino's son. I've seen the ginger kid mulling around the area before and you and Raikou go to school with the Elvis impersonator. Just why are these kids after us?"

I thought back at our conversation before the fight, trying to pull in details.

"I think the girly boy is a demon, same with the midget."

"Bounty hunters?"

"Nah, I doubt it. Urameshi mentioned that he was a spirit detective, whatever the hell that is."

Wow, I've never seen Dad switch personalities so fast. He went from tired and weary, to spitting rage in a second.

"KOENMA'S LAPDOG!" he announced, glancing towards the battle where his son's appeared to be winning. I turned my head and saw that Kuwabara and Urameshi were out for the count and it was currently four on two for the others. Dad started towards the battle, red faced and steaming out of the ears. Wow, I've never seen him so angry in all my life.

I saw him pick up the fallen zombie and pull him back over to where me and Arashi were having an extended lie in and throw him to the floor, causing a gasp of pain from Yusuke.

"Dad!"

"Shut your mouth Raika!" snarled Dad, and I promptly shut my mouth. "Listen here Spirit Detective. How DARE Koenma have the _nerve _to send an adolescent punk to capture the great Raidon! It is an _insult _I will not bare! Not only that, but you went the cowards way and sought to bargain my freedom with my _daughter?_ We'll see if Koenma will underestimate me so again when I deliver his little Detective back to him with a broken neck!"

I watched as Dad pulled Yusuke up my his collar and put his hands on the now fragile looking neck. I've never seen my Dad like this. No, this isn't my Dad, this is Raidon, _this _is the reason we keep running, keep fighting. It's so easy to forget that Dad didn't always live in a suburb, drive a mini and raise his six kids in peace. There is a reason Dad lives his life on the run, and I'm beginning to see a glimpse of why.

"Dad _don't _hurt him!" I shouted as Dad shot a wild look at me as I tried to pull myself up. I gathered all my training together and pulled myself onto shaky legs, trying to ignore the agony of my broken ribs, my battered body.

"Dad, please don't hurt Urameshi!"

Dad snorted and snapped one of Yusuke's arms back at an awkward angle. A whimper drew itself from Yusuke's mouth.

"Why are you defending him Raika? Do you know what he wants? He wants to send you all back to Makai, to have me killed! He wants you dead Raika, you and your brothers. He knows you wouldn't last two minutes in the Demon World, you're all too human, but still he wants to send you back to our death!

He wants your father dead and you beg me for his life? I raised you stronger than that Raika. You forget that you are not human, you're better than _this boy _and I will not allow him kill our family!"

I knew all this, Dad had warned us all so many times but I'm terrified of Dad when he's like this. I want the bumbling fool that makes us disgusting medicine that never works when we have colds, I want the Dad that stuffs us all full of fatty foods and gives out to us when we put on weight. I want to be called Popkins.

"Dad, please, _stop it! _Urameshi is my friend, don't hurt him!"

"And you'd rather my death then? To save this insignificant human boy, you'd gamble the life of your family? I am _shamed _that a weak, pathetic creature such as you is my daughter!"

Damn, I know I shouldn't, I know that this is exactly the type of stuff Dad says when he's in battle mode and that he'll apologise later with several bags of marshmallows and a sheepish grin but I can't stop the tears from coming this time.

"Dad, just put him down and we can run! We'll just pack a bag and run to Tokyo or something but just put Yusuke down!"

"Dad, what are you doing?"

It seemed like the brothers are finished their battle because they're all standing behind me, looking shocked and appalled by Dad's behaviour. Kaze limped forward and stood beside me, like he was approaching a wild dog.

"Dad, put the kid down will you? He's no threat, Urameshi's all talk no action."

Dad threw Kaze a feral grin at that and drew Urameshi tighter to him. God he was acting like _we _were a threat.

"Oh, you would believe that Kaze. You never analysed any situation, just jumped right in and hoped for the best. So like your sister! No, the boy is a Spirit Detective. I've dealt with them before and if I leave him, he'll keep coming back, over and over again until we're all caught and dead. I am doing this for us, why can't you all understand that! I am doing this so that my children won't be killed for being too human!"

"How hilarious this scene is Raidon."

Just like that, Dad dropped Yusuke and swung wildly towards the voice. A tall man in a black robe came forward from behind us, and behind him dozens of shadows moved, surrounding us, trapping us.

We all huddled together, casting a protective circle around the still unconscious Arashi. Why now, why when I could hardly stand, let alone throw a punch! And meanwhile, Dad looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

The cloaked guy seemed pretty pleased with himself though. Yay for him. Glad to know that _someone_, even if they are freaky, clocked weirdos, got something positive from this whole fiasco. He and his little group paused several feet in front of us, every single one of them tense and defensive.

"Raidon…"obviously the leader of the cloaked posse began, "I came here expecting a glorious battle of vengeance. To make you ache and bleed till you begged for death, pleaded for an end to your misery in retribution for what you did to my clan. I expected a warrior, sharp and harsh as hell itself, the great Shogun Raidon. And what is it I find? A better means of inflicting pain I think. My, my, you and Chou were busy indeed! So many sons…"

Dad drew himself in front of us, his eyes darting back and forth, obviously quite desperate for an escape route. For Dad to be taking this guy so seriously, I realised how far up shit creek we truly were.

"It's been over seventeen years Chi…you're quarrel is with me, not my children!"

"Yes! Yes, the quarrel is between us, is it not Raidon? Why then are my sons bones scattered to the four winds, denied even their burial rights, their bodies desecrated and burned to ash! Why does my wife sit half mad in a lightless room, clutching the clothing of her murdered children?" Chi fumed, a foaming, grey mouth visible from the folds of his hood.

What the hell was this lunatic saying? I would say that the guy is a nut job, but I don't think I ever seen Dad turn so pale before, which was probably the scariest thing I've seen so far. I mean, this guy helped raise six kids, for the most part on his own after my mother died. A nuclear war head aimed at his nether regions wouldn't cause a flinch with this man. Makes me kind of nervous about what this "Chi" character is up to.

"No Raidon, you made this about your children the day you sired your evil spawn into this world. I know many who would take joy in tearing their flesh from their bodies and feast upon it!"

Oh HELL no!

"Go feast on someone else's flesh you psychopath! What sort of lunatic are you, coming in here with you rabies and your badly dressed minions! Screw off! And what do you mean "Feast" on us…I AM NOT FAT! I'd make an afternoon brunch, at _best, _certainly not a _feast…_ass…" I yelled, probably not one of my best ideas. Well, it shut up Chi's dramatic little plan on eating me and my brothers for breakfast. Yuck.

Funnily enough though, Chi found the whole situation quite amusing. Darn. Unfortunately, Kaze's hand clamping over my mouth prevented any sort comeback. I growled under my breath.

"I'll let you speak when you gain the IQ of a creature with a better self preservation instinct! I'm thinking a lemming!"

I bit him.

"Ouch. Little…I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter you little idiot!" hissed Kaze, pouting like a two year old over his not even bleeding hand. Wimp.

Chi had stopped laughing and unfortunately I now had his full attention. Oops.

"Child, I find you entertaining. You remind me of my son, before your father gutted him on the end of a spear."

"Uh…nice conversation starter there buddy."

"Yes, but he knew better than to offend his elders and superiors."

"If I said anything to offend you, it was purely intentional."

He chuckled once again before turning to his troops.

"I want that one alive along with Raidon. I shall take pleasure in torturing her personally in front of her father."

Well then. I guess I really _should _stop mouthing off. Dad moved forward from our circle, standing in front of Chi in full blown "you are my biatch" mode.

"As I said Chi, leave them be. You're fight is with me."

I'm sure there would have been much glaring, muscle flexing and general male macho behaviour but a sharp, sudden, blinding light put an end to all sight as well as thought. The last thing I remember was a large arm around my waist and the rather horrifying feel of sinking into something _gooey…_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was a long enough wait I know. Some of you may be noticing some similarities between some of Yusuke's and Raika's phrases and I just wanted to assure you all it was purposeful. I just wanted to highlight that at a base level, their personalities are very alike and they have fairly similar thought patterns. Well, I'd love to know what you all thought of this chapter so please review! Till next time!_


	9. In which Raika is begruelled

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. Not my time, not my money and certainly not Yu Yu Hakusho. I do however own the Wakahisa crew, much to their dissent._

_**A/N: **__- Yes, I realize it has been MONTHS. I'm not too happy with this to be honest. I've been working twelve hour shifts on minimum wage, with only one day off a week, most of which is spent sleeping, all so I can save seven grand so I can return to college next year! I just can't seem to drag the humour out of me, it's like drawing blood from a stone.__ I'm so…bleh. So don't expect updates to be much better. On the plus side however, you see glimpses of the main plot begin to unfold here! (yes, there IS a plot, more or less!) Enjoy!_

**_Mood _** __ _- **depressed**_

_**

* * *

**_

I don't think it is physically possible for me to be more crap than I am now currently in. I am up shits creek without a paddle, boat or life jacket and the Great Shit Falls are approaching at double speed ahead, with giant poo piranha's snapping at my feet.

Allow me to elaborate.

I have allowed myself, in the fine tradition of dumb side kick heroines in fairy tales across the multi-verse over, to be _kidnapped _and held prisoner by a stereotypical lunatic, equipped with Manic Laugh in an Acne Tower Of Doom. I swear these guys couldn't get any cheesier if Celine Dion knocked at the door and started singing the Titanic theme song.

All this Chi character needs now is a goatee and the transformation is complete.

But even I have to admit, my capture was embarrassingly easy. One minute I was minding my own business, watching Dad and the Melodramatic One measure each others packages and the next minute some class A asshole had managed to sneak behind me in the commotion and sink me into one of their..._blood portal _thingys'. Which, might I add, was the most _uncomfortable _experience of my entire life. The gooey sensation had come from me sinking into a hole of blood of all things! I'm _still _encrusted in the gunk, thanks to these impolite, toe rags.

It's been one week since I was captured, chained to a wall in a bloody dungeon, which looks like a perverts cheap porn set built in their garden shed. I can't seem to use any of my spirit energy too. No idea why, but as God likes using me as a bad luck target practice, my measly powers, the _one _time they would have been handy in my _entire _life, mysteriously short circuit! Joy.

The only good thing about this whole situation is my single guard, a pretty boy Blood demon called Ayumu who probably spends more time on his hair than David Beckham. Seems he's Chi's one and only (surviving I suppose) son from a second marriage and like his dear old Dad, he's got long black hair (_obviously _washed, conditioned and perfumed _every _day), creepy, pupil free red eyes and has his thumb stuck so far up his own ass that it improvises as a second tongue.

And he's such an easy target that my eyes water every time he walks into the room. I see him only as a giant target sign.

Speak of the devil, here comes the fop with my dinner!

Stomping down the circular stone steps, dear old Ayumu is trying to get in and out of here as fast as possible, bless his naïve little heart.

"Don't start on me today Raika, or I swear to the Gods I shall smite you!"

"Smite me, Ayumu? With what, a plague of raining frogs? Curse of the firstborns? Hate to burst your bubble there big guy, but my Dad is gonna redecorate this castle with _your _Dad's intestines!"

I'll give him one thing, Ayumu honestly does _try _to ignore me and turn the other cheek but really, what can you expect? When I put my Annoy-O-Meter on full blast, I could drive the Dali Lama to homicide.

"So, pretty boy. How about you stop worrying about your hair for three seconds and tell me what the deal with this whole "kidnap" conspiracy is hm? I mean, what the _hell _were you guys thinking? You could have captured any one of us! And I'm not gonna kid myself, I'm not the sharpest knife in the Wakahisa cupboard, Actually I'm more like spoon compared to some of the others! Did you all just panic or what?" I nattered half-heartedly, not really expecting an answered since I said more or less the same thing everyday in varying degrees of annoyingness and still got a blank slate in return.

What I _did _accomplish however, was a spoon full of cow dung, or whatever it was the sadists fed me, in the face.

"….Shithead." I muttered, unable to even wipe the gloop off my face.

Ayumu marched up to my face, brandishing a be-gruelled wooden spoon like a weapon, and attempted to look menacing. He did not succeed.

"Listen here, Raika! Day in and day out I endure your barbaric tongue. You insult my intelligence, my looks and my ancestry and I shall stand for it no longer"

"I bet your parents are siblings, it would explain a lot," I grinned, causing his face to go another shade redder. I think he's bordering on puce.

"Everyday I hear you blather and complain and whine and insult, all the while convinced that your murderous father and his pathetic spawn will free you from our fortress! Know this girl, I shall dance on your grave when my father finally slits your throat!"

"Ah Ayumu, Ayumu. I would try to see things from your point of view, but I'm not flexible enough to stick my head that far up my ass."

I bit his nose then.

Ayumu wisely left at this point, which was just as well because I don't think a life time of therapy is going to repair the poor boy from having to look after me. On the downside though, I've got a food-like substance covering my face and an empty stomach. I have to start thinking stuff through.

So yeah, that's the extent of my revenge so far, annoying the jailer. I know, I should be wearing spandex and my underwear on the outside, I'm so fucking heroic. But, as previously stated, there isn't much I can honestly do until someone decides to hurry their lazy arses up and rescue me.

Actually, this is all Urameshi's fault! If he has all this super charged spirit power, then why in the god damn hell hasn't he come to save me yet! What an asshole.

Oh no… my nose is itchy! What the hell am I meant to do _now!_

Do you know what it's like to live with an itch in your nose for _four hours _and not being able to do a thing about it! My GOD!

And so when I finally heard blessed steps coming downwards, I was just about ready to be Ayumu's love slave for eternity if he would just _scratch me! _

It was, however, a woman. A rather beautiful woman. Actually, let me reiterate. A woman so magnificently radiant that she looked like the love child of Mr. and Mrs. Universe and the number one Bunny in God's personal playboy mansion! Hell, if it wasn't for the creepy red eyes, _I _would have come on to her!

She was regal looking though. A billion times more refined than Chi or Ayumu that's for damn sure. Firsts impressions were everything in these types of situations! I furiously thought back on everything Dad ever told us about these sort of situations. You had to be suave, cunning, glacial and intelligent, you couldn't let them look down on you. Give them one inch of insecurity or weakness and you're a dead man!

"…If you scratch my nose I'll find a way to have your babies."

…Okay…perhaps not the most intimidating of first words.

Surprisingly enough, she just smirked in a "My word, you are so far below me the ants have a better chance of grabbing my attention" way and glided (glided I say!) towards me in her long, scarlet evening dress, her pale skin glowing like star light in the dark and her hair so black it looked like apart of the shadow engulfing her. It's impossible not to sound gothic when describing her, I challenge you to say otherwise!

"Rai-ka Wa-ka-hi-sa" she sang, rolling the syllables around her tongue like she was tasting them. Ooookkkaaayyyy, I'm a tad freaked out already. Not only do I feel mind numbingly inadequate being in the same _universe _as her, she's also a weirdo.

"Long have I waited for this moment, though I wished it would be the General himself and not the daughter…but no matter. I rejoice nonetheless."

"Uh…rejoice away lady."

She began circling me like a bloody vulture then, dashing my hopes that someone, somewhere in this castle or whatever it is would go against the stereotypical villain and act normal but oh no. They must pose first.

"I believe you met my son, Wakahisa-san and also my husband, now that I come to think of it. You have been causing him much grief."

I shrugged. Like I gave a shit what any of these freaks thought.

"Yeah well, you must be very proud. Between your husband and your son, you just might be able to scrape enough IQ for a slightly malfunctioning human. Congrats."

Yeah I was on full on defence. This woman was so strange. Not once have I seen her blink in all this time, and believe me, I'm waiting for it, and unlike the other two morons, this woman gives me bad chills down my spine. She oozes danger, and people who ooze _anything _should be avoided on principle.

"Hmm." She mumbled before snatching my chin with her nails and holding my face up to hers, my eyes forced to stare into hers. Ew.

This lady gives me the _creeps. _She doesn't have the bumbling, almost endearing stupidity of her husband and son, oh no. I think that if I pissed this girly off, she'd dig her claws into my throat drink the blood left over. _Shit. _

She was tilting my head from side to side, looking at me from every angle, and seemingly genuine smile on her face which gave me more chills than if she had asked me whether I wanted a large funeral or a cremation.

"You have little of your mother in you Raika…" she murmured softly, perfect lips smaking together gracefully.

I wanted to smash her nose in instantly. How the fuck did this bitch know my mother? I drew my eyebrows into a frown and tried to avoid eye contact with little success.

"Yeah well I wouldn't know, she died during child birth…"

Creepy lady smiled even more at that, like she was trying to imagine how my mothers death played out.

"Do you know that in our culture, we drown babes whose mothers die during child birth, so that they may guide their mothers spirit to the other side?"

"…Really, how nice for you."

"I sense that you are more your father's child. Rash, impulsive, infuriating, or so my son tells me. I always despised your father, he had a small mind, thirst for blood as violently as he thirsted for riches and power. Yes, you are quite like he."

She finally let my face go, and I flexed my aching jaw while wishing my Dad and brothers here more than I have since I was first captured. I haven't been afraid since I was first chained up but now…

She drew away, still staring, her long sleeves brushed against each other as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Your mother however," she continued as if she never stopped, eyes sharp with malice, "I respected her. She carried herself with such grace. Unfortunately, you have inherited nothing of her mentality. Then again, what can one expect of the progeny of Raidon. Know this Raika, I wish your Father dead. I wish him dead more than anything in this world, even more than my own son's life.

There is but one thing I desire more Raika…"

And at this, she drew out a key and un-cuffed my hands from the chains. I stared at her like a dunce.

"And that one thing is his suffering. You will lead you clan here eventually. My name is Akane. Remember it well."

And with that, I watched her leave, gaping at her like a fish out of water as she ascended the stairs.

Well then. I imagine there is a lot of layers going on behind the scenes. I know that I shall have much to say to Daddy dearest once I get out of this shit-hole, but firsts things first I suppose. I gotta get out of here so I can pay Urameshi, henceforth known as The Loser, back for getting me into this shit!

But first things first!

I scratched my nose.

Oh yeeeaaahhh.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Next chapter is Yusuke's POV and you get to see what's been going on during the week Raika's been on the missing list with the Wakahisa's and the spirit crew! Hopefully it will get out faster than this one!_


End file.
